Fealty
by sergeant peace
Summary: Jaune was a Knight of Vale, the only male Heir of the Arc Clan, and a member of the fourth Crusader force to enter Atlas at the orders of the King, now captured by Atlesian forces, he has made a choice that has taken away his freedom, and placed it into the hands of a cold princess.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the forest of atlas, a column of horses marched through the foliage, the knights on their backs were weary and worn from the trek, their armor was covered in ice and frost, and those without helmets had their hair and beards dusted by the fine snow slowly falling, behind them marched a column of sparsely armored soldier, weary from what seemed like an endless march. As they came up on a field of pure white snow the lead knight held his hand up for a halt. He pulled a spyglass out of his saddle bag and looked into it, "Atlesian soldiers," He muttered, watching the fur covered men running to and fro, setting up ranks of spearmen, "Men!" he shouted, "our enemy is across this field! The barbarians aim to march upon Vale if we do not stop them here! So follow me into the fight! For our families! For our Lord Ozpin! FOR VALE!"

"FOR VALE!" The knights cheered, spurring their horses into a run, unsheathing their swords as they thundered across the field, the Atlesian line lowered their spears, forming a wall of death.

"DO NOT SLOW!" The commander snarled, "break through the line!" he looked to his right at a fearful looking man, "Sir Arc! Do not waver! Do your name proud!"

"Y-yes sir!" the young Arc said, steeling himself as they slammed into the line, the screams of men and horses filled the air as spears dismounted knights, horses crushed men under foot, and steel bit into flesh. Jaune was thrown from his horse, as soon as he hit the ground he jumped to his feet, his sword already in his hand, he swung it in a deadly arc, killing any foot soldier too close, he parried an attack from a brutish man and ran him through.

"Sir Arc!" someone called, making Jaune look over as another one of his comrades rode up to him, jumping off his horse and pulling his mace up, "together!"

Jaune simply nodded and together they fought against a horde of Atlesian foot soldiers, sword cutting through armor like butter, Mace collapsing skulls and caving in chests, until the Atlesian soldiers were retreating. Jaune cheered as they ran, while his comrade clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good fight Sir Arc." He said with a grin.'

"Same to you, Sir Winchester." He said, then heard a whistling, he looked up and saw a cloud of arrows raining down towards them, "Shields!" Jaune shouted, grabbing a shield from the ground and holding it over himself to stop the hail of arrows.

Cardin wasn't quick enough, three arrows slammed into his armor, one of them finding a chink in the armor, collapsing the large man.

"Cardin!" Jaune shouted, throwing the shield down and running over o his friend.

"I'm fine," Cardin said weakly, standing back up, blood dripping from under his armor.

A roar sounded, making Jaune look towards the Atlesian line, where more soldiers were charging towards them, the remaining knights ran to confront them, only to be shot down by sharp reports of a very deadly weapon.

"Rifles…" Cardin muttered as the smell of black powder hit them, "shit!"

Jaune whistled, and Cardins horse ran over, "get going," Jaune said grimly to Cardin.

"I ain't leaving the fight!" Cardin snapped, even though his legs were unsteady.

"I'm not giving you a choice!" Jaune snapped, forcefully pushing Cardin onto the back of the horse and slapping it's rear, sending it running back the way they came, Jaune turned and pulled his sword. Running towards the front once more, he slammed his greaved arm against a rifle, pushing it to the side as it fired, spending it's only shot as Jaune sliced the mans neck, kicking him away as he slashed and stabbed the men, it seemed not al of them had rifles, maybe a total of fifty of the men had them, most of them being dead, but the swordsmen were still a problem, a problem that Jaune was having to face on his own as it slowly dawned on him that most of the Valesian knights that had accompanied him on the crusade had been slaughtered, only a handful at best were still alive, and while they did have foot soldiers, they too were dwindling in numbers.

Jaune pulled his dagger out, now using both his blades to fight the onslaught of enemies, the battle became a blur of blood and steel, until suddenly Jaune felt himself fall to the ground, pain coursing through the back of his head as everything went dark.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

When Jaune woke up, the first thing he realized was just how cold he was; he opened his eyes to see carrion birds flying overhead, Jaune groaned and sat up and immediately regretted it when he found several rifles pointed at his head.

"Vstavay! Poluchit' pryamo seychas!"

Jaune simply raised his hands up, "parlay…" he said, grimacing at the word that he had hoped never to say.

"Vstavay!"

Jaune looked off to the side, catching the eye of a dark haired cat-eared Faunus slave, she motioned for him to stand up, which Jaune slowly did. As soon as he was standing they pushed him over to a horse, tying his hands to the saddle, Jaune looked around the field, seeing the remnants of his regiment, he could see a small group of Valesian soldiers sitting in the snow, all of them appeared to be injured. As he watched, several Atlesian soldiers leveled their rifles and fired.

"NO!" Jaune shouted, struggling against his restraints, as they moved on to the next group, "NO LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"Zatknis'!" an officer snapped at him, hitting him hard.

Before Jaune could say anything, the horse started walking, it's rider keeping it at a brisk pace that had Jaune struggling to stay up, he looked back and cried helplessly as he watched his comrades get slaughtered mercilessly

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Weiss Schnee stood atop the ramparts of her families' castle, watching as a regiment of Atlesian soldiers returned from their mission, she couldn't see any indication that they had brought back prisoners. _Another slaughter…_ she thought as the gates opened and the soldiers marched in, it was at this time that she noticed someone being dragged by a horse, his dirty blonde hair and tan skin was not that of an Atlesian, but of a Valesian. Weiss quickly ran down the steps, _not another one…_

 _JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ_

Jaune was thrown to the ground in the middle of a gray courtyard, followed by the laughing of several Atlesian soldiers, he slowly got to his feet, only for a rifle to be slammed into his back, sending him sprawling once more.

"Stay down, filth." The officer snarled, kicking Jaune in the stomach.

Jaune rolled away and got to his feet, glaring at the soldiers around him, his hands were still tied together, and his legs were scraped and bleeding from being dragged by the horse, he was weary and tired from being beaten the entire way back from the battle field; but he would be damned if he died on the ground.

"Teach him to follow orders." The officer growled, motioning to the other soldiers, they ran at Jaune; who, to his credit, managed to land two punches on the first two soldiers before the others were upon him. Hitting him with their rifles and the pommels of their swords.

"Stop." The officer drawled, and instantly the men jumped away from Jaune, who was now lying on the ground, bruised and bleeding, he raised his head and glared at the officer, slowly getting back to his feet.

"He's tough." The captain said quietly to the soldier beside him, he drew his sword and placed it against Jaune's neck, "get on your knee's, now."

Jaune just continued to glare at him, until a lance of pain shot out across his back , he fell to the ground and looked behind him at a laughing guard, who had brought a whip out.

"Give him another lesson in respect." The captain said, sitting down on an overturned barrel.

The guard grinned and brought the whip down again, this time catching Jaune across the cheek, cutting it open. To Jaune's credit, he didn't scream; but the pain was almost unbearable as the whip came down again and again.

"STOP!" a commanding voice shouted over the courtyard, making the guard stop his strike halfway through.

Jaune slowly looked up, blood trickling down the cut on his cheek, his eyes widened as a woman dressed in white walked out, her blue eyes glaring icily at the soldiers. _An…an angel…_ he thought sluggishly,

The guards fell to their knees, "printsessa…" they mumbled in respect.

"What is the meaning of this?" she growled at the captain, "why are you torturing this man?"

"He is an enemy knight, one who's killed my men! He owes me blood!"

Her eyes lit up with a fiery outrage, "he owes you blood? Did you not get enough on the battlefield? You are soaked in it! Have you no shame captain? Have you no honor!?"

The captain said nothing, simply hung his head, whether in shame or anger, no one could tell; the princess turned and walked up to Jaune, kneeling down in front of him in a pool of blood, "what's your name?"

"W-what?" Jaune asked, struggling to stay focused.

"I asked you for your name …" she said softly, "my name is Weiss Schnee, princess of Atlas…might I know your name?"

"J-Jaune Arc…" he muttered.

"Sir Arc…I'm sorry for the horrible treatment brought upon you." she said, wiping some blood off of his cheek, "I swear on my honor that these men will be punished." She stood and looked over at the cat-Faunus from before, "Blake, please get Sir Arc to the doctor,"

"yes milady," Blake said, bowing low as she ran up to Jaune and helped him stand, the knight staggered as she helped him towards the keep.

"Wait." Weiss's voice rang out, making Blake stop.

"Yes milady?" She asked, slowly turning around with Jaune.

Weiss walked forward once more and pulled a ring off of her finger, her personal insignia stamped upon the metal, "if anyone refuses to help him, show them this and tell them that he is under my protection." She said, placing the ring in Blake's hand, "Thank you Blake."

"Of course milady," Blake said, before starting her journey to the infirmary.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Blake watched Jaune as he slept on a bed in the infirmary, the doctor spreading a healing salve on the gashes on his back, "thank you Ren," Blake said kindly to the quiet doctor.

"No thanks necessary." He said simply, "Though I wouldn't say no to a good meal."

Blake laughed, "I'll see what Nora can do."

Ren nodded and started placing bandages on Jaune's back, "He's lost a lot of blood, I'd be surprised if he wakes up within the next week."

"Well he's an Arc," Blake said, "and you've heard the stories about them."

"That I have." Ren agreed, "Though he's not exactly living up to the legend."

"You try doing that after a battle…" Jaune mumbled sluggishly as he opened his eyes.

"He's awake." Ren said in surprise.

"I feel like I've been stomped on by a horse." Jaune groaned, trying to push himself off the bed.

"Don't do that," Ren chastised him, gently pushing him back down on the bed, "it took me a couple of hours to sew them shut, and I'd rather not reopen them."

Jaune just nodded numbly, laying his head back down on the pillow below him, "where's the princess…"

"She's most likely in the library," Blake said.

Jaune started getting up again, this time he waved Ren off as he stood up fully, wavering slightly, "Can you get me to her?" Jaune asked.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Weiss sat on a plush couch, reading one of her favorite books, a knock on the door made her look up, "enter," she said, sitting up.

Blake walked in and closed the door behind you. "Milady." She said with a bow.

Weiss smiled, "Blake, no ones here, just call me Weiss."

"Right…Weiss, the knight woke up."

"Already? Ren said it would be at least a week until he regained consciousness."

"He's very…resilient." Blake said, "it took all I could to keep him in the infirmary instead of walking up here."

"Why did he want to come up here?" Weiss asked, standing up.

"He said he needed to talk to you."

Weiss nodded and strode out of the library, Blake following, "has he said anything?" Weiss asked.

"No, all he's done since he's woken up is asking to talk to you."

"Do you know why?" Weiss asked.

"He won't say, just keeps asking to see you."

Weiss stopped as they reached the door to the infirmary, "Makes you wonder what he's gonna say." Weiss muttered, her hand going to a hidden blade she kept in her sleeve.

"I don't think he's going to try anything Weiss," Blake mumbled, "He's too injured to do anything anyways."

Weiss nodded and took a deep breath. Steeling herself as she walked in.

Jaune looked up as Weiss walked in. Ren was checking his back, a look of awe on his face.

"This makes no sense…" Ren muttered, "how…Lady Schnee." The doctor bowed to her as she walked up to the two men.

"Enough with the formalities Ren," she said with a smile.

"Lady Schnee…" Jaune mumbled, standing up.

'Sir Arc," she greeted cautiously, "I heard that you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes…" he said, looking down, "you…you saved my life today…"

"That I did," she said.

"For what reason?"

Do I need a reason?" she asked, "they were beating you, torturing you, for no reason other then their own amusement; it made me sick just watching it. "

Jaune nodded, "then I am indebted to you." he said, falling to his knee's and bowing to her, "I have lost my sword in battle, and have been taken captive by your banner, yet you showed me compassion and mercy…and so…I owe you my life…my sword…and my fealty…"

Weiss' eyes widened at his words, "Sir Arc…"

"By the spirits, by my family crest, and by my word as an Arc, I solemnly swear to protect you at all costs; by my sword, I swear to make your enemies; my enemies, and to follow your orders without hesitation…this I swear to you."

Weiss shivered as she felt…something wash over her, she didn't necessarily know what it was, but she could tell it was powerful, and binding, "Sir Arc…" she started.

"What have you done?" Ren asked weakly, Weiss met his eyes and knew he felt the same thing she did.

"I have sworn my life to Princess Schnee." Jaune said, "Whatever she commands…I must do."

Weiss looked at Blake, who was just as dumbfounded as the rest, "Rise, Sir Arc." She said hesitantly, and Jaune stood with a small grunt of pain, she regarded him with cool eyes, "as your mistress…I command you to rest, and heal; once you are healed fully, ask Blake to bring you to me, and from there…from there we will decide what to do next."

"By your leave milady..." Jaune said, giving her a small bow and turning around, the sight of his back made Weiss' eyes widen.

The gashes created by the whips were almost completely closed; many of them were already scars, as if the whipping had taken place weeks ago instead of a few hours before. And that wasn't the only surprise.

On his left shoulder blade, on an uninjured patch of skin, was a snowflake, similar to Weiss' own personal crest; it looked as if someone had branded Jaune with a hot iron.

"Ren," she started icily, "may I have a word with you outside?"

Ren nodded and the two walked out while Blake helped Jaune back to his bed.

As soon as the doors closed Weiss rounded on Ren, "what is the meaning of that brand?" she asked coldly, "were you the one-"

'I didn't," Ren said firmly, not at all fazed by Weiss's anger, "and no one's been in the infirmary except for me and Blake; and you know she didn't do it."

"Then who-"

"Jaune."

Weiss looked at him in shock, "do you understand what he just did in there?" Ren asked her.

"he…he gave me an oath of fealty…"

"that's not all he did," Ren said, hesitating for a few seconds before continuing, "Jaune has done something that I thought wasn't possible anymore…he's bound his soul to you…it's old magic, something that lords had their soldiers do so as to guarantee they wouldn't be betrayed in the midst of battle…"

"Magic…magic isn't real." Weiss said firmly, "it's a scare tactic that Vale used to keep other nations from attacking."

"it's real, and it's dangerous," Ren looked Weiss dead in the eye as he continued, "magic is temperamental, if you don't have mastery over it you're more likely to kill yourself. And the magic that Jaune did…it's ancient, something that hasn't been done since the Great War."

"But why?" Weiss demanded, "Why did he do it?"

"he felt he owed you, especially after you saved him. It was reckless and stupid on his part to do so…" Ren gave a sigh and leaned against the wall, "the brand is magical, as soon as he finished his oath, it made sure to cement the fact that he is no longer free to do as he wants…"

"He's made himself a slave…to me…" Weiss whispered.

Ren nodded firmly, "what will you do?"

Weiss hesitated, what would she do? She didn't want to send him to war, who would be so cruel as to make a knight fight against his former comrades? "I don't know…"she admitted, "we'll cross the bridge when we come to it…but something else is bothering me…how has he healed so fast?"

"He's an Arc," Ren said, "that family is an ancient, warrior-like clan, ones who've gained legendary status amongst even my people…there's rumors that they had powers…things that made them faster, stronger, and much more powerful then an ordinary soldier…I believe that the rumors are true, no one can heal that fast, not even with my help."

Weiss let all this sink in, and then slowly nodded, "at this rate, how soon will he be healed?"

"By the morning," Ren said, "sooner if he gets a full nights rest."

Weiss walked a little ways from Ren to a window, "I want you to find out all you can about the Arc family and their so-called powers." She said, "and report to me on what you find…I don't want to be blind sided by any surprises."

"Is that all?" Ren asked.

Weiss looked at him, "ask Blake to procure his armor and weapons for me."

"His armor will be tough to get back, many of the soldiers stole it as spoils of war, as for his weapons, he lost his sword on the battle field, same with his shield."

Weiss thought on this for a few moments, "Blake still has my crest, she should be able to gather his armor without too much trouble, if the soldiers give her problems then come to me, and I will go down there myself. As for his weapon…I'll have to go to the armory to find him something."

Ren nodded, "By your leave then, milady."

She gave him a small wave; Ren gave her a bow and went back into the infirmary. Leaving Weiss to her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't really help you very much milady,"

Weiss sighed and rubbed her temples as she looked at the weapons smith in front of her, the bulking Faunus man was checking the weapons in the armory as he always did early in the morning, rubbing his horns as he did so. "From what you told me, he lost his weapon out on the field, if I knew the kind of weapon that he used, long sword, short sword, rapier, mace, spear, I could maybe find something that fit him, but you don't know his fighting style, or what weapon he had…I can't be of much service milady."

"He said his weapon was a sword," Weiss said.

"Hmm…and he's a knight yes?"

"That's a correct."

"So most likely a Long sword…" he hummed, looking through his selection of long swords, "I don't have much in the armory of Valesian make, their steel is a lot different then ours, almost indestructible…wish I could get my hands on ore like theirs…hmm…"

as he searched through the armory, Weiss started looking at the weapons, her eyes travelling over the rapiers that she had learned to use, suddenly, she felt like ice had been pressed into the base skull, she slowly turned around and found herself looking at a sheathed Long sword, carelessly tossed to the side, almost completely hidden by the other weapons, she slowly pulled it out and looked at the old, worn leather handle, she could feel a sort of power radiating from the weapon, she tried to pull the weapon out of it's sheath, but it was stuck fast.

"You have a good eye milady,' the weapon smith said, making Weiss look up at him. "I remember when they brought that weapon in, it was a spoil of war about fifteen years ago during that border dispute, the soldier who picked it up had brought it to me because he couldn't get the blade out." he took it from her hands and smiled at it, "of course he wouldn't be able to do it, only an Arc could pull this blade from the sheath."

Weiss tensed at that, 'why do you say that?"

"Because I've seen it with my own eyes," he said, "I fought Sir Nicholas the Strong, purely out of spite mind you, and he held that very sword, we fought for hours, until I got lucky and disarmed him, he kicked me back with a powerful kick; made me lose my own sword, so I went for his, I couldn't even pick it up, it felt like it weighed a thousand pounds! So imagine my surprise when he grabbed it and kicked me away, holding it like it weighed no more then a feather, he let me go after this, said he didn't kill unarmed fighters. Of course I tried to pull his weapon once more from its sheath, it was stuck fast and I was kicked back once more."

He smiled at the memory, "i was a little disappointed when i found out that he died during the Seige of Beacon...wish i could've fought him one last time."

Weiss looked at the weapon in the weapon smiths' hands, "only an Arc can draw the blade…"

He nodded, "aye," he agreed, "I've never seen anyone succeed in prying it loose, I doubt it'd work, I had half a mind to take it back to Vale during the ceasefire, but I couldn't get the army to agree to that."

Weiss nodded, then held her hand out, "I will be taking the Arc Sword." She said.

"Your new guard won't be able to wield it." He warned, "it's little more then a glorified sparring sword in it's current state."

Weiss smiled, "as you said, only an Arc can pull the blade from its sheath."

His eyes widened, "you…you have an Arc in your employment?" he asked in shock.

"You…can say that." She said.

He gave a hearty laugh, "milady, might I ask for your permission to present his families weapon to him?"

"That would be fine." She said kindly, "I was going to ask you to inspect his armor for me anyways."

He grinned, "allow me to get my tools milady and I will gladly do it."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jaune was slowly led through the halls of Mantle Keep, his hands bound in front of him, and two guards walking behind him, Blake was glaring at them as she brought him to Weiss's chambers. She softly knocked on the door, "Milady, I've bought Sir Arc."

"Enter," came the reply, and Blake opened the door, quickly ushering him and the two guards in; they were lead into a type of living room, it had two couches facing each other in front of a fire place and was decorated lavishly, portraits on the wall depicted the current royal family, and the few nobles worth noting. Standing in front of the fireplace stood the princess, whose eyes lit up with anger upon seeing Jaune in chains.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Weiss demanded upon seeing Jaune in chains.

"It's a precaution milady," a guard said, bowing to her, "he's an enemy knight being brought to you, Captain Romanov insisted we bind him in some way."

"He is already bound by his fealty, is that not enough?" Weiss asked them coldly, "Remove his shackles, and leave us."

The guards complied, quickly undoing the shackles and leaving.

Weiss took a calming breath and looked Jaune over, the night had remained silent throughout the altercation, "how are you this morning, Sir Arc?"

"I'm fine milady," he said with a bow, "I woke up in good health."

"That's all any of us can ask for, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, Milady.'

She turned away from him and gave a small smile, "I'm sure you're wondering what you will be doing for me."

"It has crossed my mind briefly." He said.

Weiss let the smile drop and turned to look at him, "From this moment on, you will be my personal bodyguard, you will accompany me any time I must venture from the keep. And any time I must go to a council meeting, am I understood?"

Jaune nodded, "yes Milady…"

She motioned to Blake, who stepped to the door and opened it, "I believe this position requires your…personal affects."

Jaune turned around to be pleasantly surprised as two servants walked in carrying his armor, the shining metal had been cleaned of the grime of battle, and had been repaired, he put his hand on the chest plate that was emblazoned with the Arc Family crest, "I have no weapon." He said softly.

"That's been taken care of." Weiss said as the weapons smith walked in, carrying the Arc Blade.

Jaune looked up, his eyes widening at the sight of the blade.

"So, you're the Arc I've been hearing about since this morning." The weapon smith said with a large grin, 'I must say, you're the spitting image of your father!"

"I…you...wha..."

"Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself," he said, holding his hand out, "Jora, Jora the Bull."

"Jora the Bull…I…remember my father talking about you." Jaune said slowly, "you had fought him during the border dispute."

Jora nodded, "your father was merciful knight," he said, holding the sword out for Jaune to take, "I hope you're the same Sir Arc."

"It's Jaune," Jaune said with a smile, hesitantly putting his hand on the handle, he took a deep breath and pulled it out easily, revealing a shining steel blade, "Crocea Mors…" he said softly, "back in the hands of the Arc Family…" he looked at the sheath and held his hand out, "May I?" he asked.

"By all means," Jora said, handing Jaune the sheath.

Jaune strapped the sheath on his arm and pressed a small lever on it's back, instantly it sprang open as a kite shield, his family crest displayed proudly.

Jora's eyes widened, inspecting the shield, "how…there's no way…its impossible…" he stopped himself and gave a chuckle, "then again, Arcs themselves are impossible, aren't they?"

Jaune nodded with a smile, changing back to a sheath and putting the blade away, "Thank you, Jora," he said, bowing to him.

"Use it well, Sir Arc." Jora bowed back, then turned to Weiss, "by your leave, milady."

She waved him off and he walked out, followed by the two servants, "is this satisfactory? Sir Arc?"

"Yes milady," he said as he quickly donned his armor, putting his hand on the handle of Crocea Mors once more.

Blake tensed as she saw this, looking at Weiss, "Leave us." Weiss said to Blake.

"Milady…"

"Now, Blake."

Blake bowed and left the room, Weiss slowly walked up to Jaune, who tensed ever so slightly, "What will you do now, Sir Arc, you have your families sword, you have your armor, what will you do with it?" she walked past him, closing the door to the hall, "no one is here, and I am the crown princess of Atlas…will you strike me down? Reclaim your freedom?"

Jaune tensed at these words, "it's not that simple…not anymore…"

Weiss looked back at him, 'is it not? I have not given you the order to keep me from harm yet, nor have I told you that you couldn't make a break from freedom, you could do anything you please for a few precious minutes, so why not take your chance?"

"If you're trying to test the limits of my vow, then you'll be disappointed with what you find," Jaune said, "I cannot attack and kill you anymore then I can chop my own arm off for fun, any harm that I inflict upon you, shall be wrought worse upon me. So no, I will not strike you down, I will not attempt to make my escape, and I will serve you…until my death…"

Weiss looked away from him, worry creasing her brow, 'Good…" she said, walking past him, "follow me."

Jaune followed dutifully, a couple paces behind her as she lead him into a side room, it was a simple bedroom, a bed pushed against the wall with a writing desk and book case pushed against another, a fireplace sat in the corner of the room, keeping the room warm.

"This is where you'll be staying." She said, "It is right next to my chambers."

"In case you're attacked at night," Jaune guessed, "I can respond quickly."

"I would've rather put you with the other guards," she said, "but they don't exactly see you as a comrade." She walked out of the room and back into the main room, Jaune once again followed, "as I said before, you will be guarding me anytime I leave the keep, and anytime there is a council meeting."

"I would think you'd be the safest in a council meeting." Jaune said.

"You'd be surprised," she said with a humorless laugh, her hand going up to the scar on her eye, she shook her head and walked towards the door, "My father wants to meet you before you're officially my guard. "

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jacques Schnee sat on his throne, listening to Romanov complaints.

"She's completely disregarded my authority, and has endangered her own life by giving an enemy prisoner a weapon! It's bad enough she gives her guards the slip, but now-"

"Enough Captain, you forget your place." Jacques said boredly, "she may have disregarded your authority, but she has much more power then you, and I trust her judgment."

The door opened and Weiss walked in, Jaune right behind her, Romanov held his tongue as the princess walked up to her father and bowing to him, "Father." She said respectfully as Jaune slowly bowed.

"My daughter," he said with a smile, "I was hoping you'd be here soon so I can ease Romanov's mind, he's been very…annoying."

"Forgive me for being overly cautious when it comes to an enemy combatant becoming the personal bodyguard to the crown princess!"

"And your concern is appreciated, however, I don't approve of you simply complaining about it to Me." he looked at his daughter, and the bodyguard behind her, "is this the knight you've chosen daughter?"

"Yes sir…this is Sir Arc of Vale."

"Mhmm…" he looked over to three of his royal guardsmen, "you three," he said, "do it."

Those two words sent the three men into action, charging at the princess with weapons drawn, Weiss looked at them in shock as the first one started to swing his sword at her neck, only to be stopped by Jaune's shield, his lips curled into a silent snarl as he pushed him back into his compatriots, the three attacked once more, Jaune slammed his shield into ones chest and kicked another back as he locked swords with the third; the two traded blows for a few seconds before Jaune brought his shield around and slammed it into the mans neck, making him collapse as he gasped for breath.

"Move!" he shouted to Weiss, who stood up and backed away as the other two guards rallied and attacked, Jaune engaged both of them, pushing one back and trading blows with another; before pushing that one back and engaging the other, it wasn't until one of the guards overextended a swing of his sword that Jaune got the better of him, hitting his arm up and plunging Crocea Mors into the a gap between the mans armor, kicking him free of the sword and glaring at the last guard.

The guard, to his credit, let loose a roar filled with anger and charged at Jaune, sword held high. Jaune didn't even blink as he slammed his shield into the mans chest, sending him sprawling to the ground, and advancing on him quicker then the man could react, plunging the blade of Crocea Mors into the mans chest.

Weiss watched all of this with a look of fascination and horror written on her face, she looked at her father, who had watched all of it without blinking. _Did he just try and kill me…_ she asked herself.

Jaune wrenched his sword free and turned to Jacques, hesitating for a few seconds, before returning to Weiss's side, shield up and sword at the ready.

Jacques started clapping, "excellent display," he said with a grim smile, "you responded well to the attack boy, and do your family proud."

"That…was a test?" Weiss asked uncertainly.

"Of course, I had to make sure he could protect you."

"And what if I hadn't of reacted in time?" Jaune asked, Anger edging his voice.

"Then Weiss would've died, and you would've been executed." He stood and walked past Jaune to Romanov, the captain of the guard had watched the entire fight in shock. His sword clutched in his white knuckled hands. "Was that an efficient display of the boys talent?"

"Y-yes your majesty…" he said, averting his eyes down.

"Good! Get some men in here to clean up the dead, they're sight offends Me." and with that the king left.

Jaune put his sword up and looked at Weiss, "are you alright milady?" he asked.

She nodded numbly, "I'm fine Sir Arc…"

"That was madness." Romanov muttered, kneeling down by the dead guards, "he wasted three men's lives…just to test you." he looked up at Jaune, "and the look in your eyes…"

"Enough, Romanov," Weiss said, walking towards the door, Jaune following.

"You're not a man, you're a monster!"

"I said enough!" Weiss snapped at Romanov, who was wise enough to bite his tongue, but he continued to glare at Jaune, who seemed to deflate slightly, "Sir Arc did his duty today," she said, "No more, no less, he saved me from death, if you have a problem with that Captain-"

"Of course I don't milady." Romanov said, bowing to her, "I just…lament at the loss of my men…"

"You're not the only one." Weiss said, as she turned and walked out the door, Jaune hesitated.

"I'm sorry…" Jaune said softly, before following Weiss.

(Later that Night)

Weiss stood in front of the fire in the main room of her chambers, it was late, almost past midnight, and yet Weiss couldn't bring herself to sleep, what had happened in her father's throne room haunted her. The surprise attack, the death of the guards…

…The look in Jaune's eyes as he killed them one by one; Before that moment, Weiss thought the young knight was a little meek, not much command presence, awkward in the way he talked to anyone. But when the guards attacked, he had changed into someone entirely different, an imposing, ferocious warrior who had cut through his enemies with no remorse, who had given her an order without hesitation. And then there was the look in his eyes.

It was a feral, wild look, with a manic glint that had sent a chill down Weiss' spine when she saw it. Gone was the awkward, respectable knight, replaced; for a few moments, by a demon.

"Milady…"

Weiss jumped slightly and turned around, coming face to face with Jaune, the Blonde knight was out of his armor and in a simple tunic and trousers. His blue eyes were looking into hers, looking for something, "are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm fine, why do you ask Sir Arc?"

He walked up to her side and looked into the fire, "I never heard you go to sleep." He said, "so I assumed you either fell asleep in here, or you were still up…and if you were still up…you probably have some things on your mind."

"You're right," Weiss said, looking into the fire alongside you, "I'm still thinking about…about what happened in the throne room."

Jaune clenched his fists, "that was unnecessary." He muttered, "There's other ways to prove someone's worth, throwing away lives so carelessly…"

"It was horrible." Weiss agreed, "I knew those guards…they escorted me when I went into town, and when I had to go on diplomatic missions…to see them killed like that…"

Jaune tensed, "I did what I had to." He muttered, "They were trying to kill you."

"You should've known it was a test," Weiss said, "you should've known that there was no real threat."

"No real threat?" Jaune scoffed, "they weren't pulling their blows milady, if I had given them any sort of mercy, they would've killed you."

"They wouldn't have killed me." she said, clenching her fists.

"Look me in the eyes right now and say that." Jaune said angrily, turning to her, "look me in the eye and tell me that you knew it was a test, and that they weren't really trying to kill you."

Weiss glared at him. Until Jaune turned away, "By your leave, milady." He said.

"What about you?" Weiss demanded, making Jaune stop, "you enjoyed the fight way too much, you enjoyed killing them."

Jaune didn't turn around as he said, "I hate killing without a purpose." He muttered, "When I found out that they had died simply for some…stupid test, I was horrified."

"That doesn't explain the light in your eyes," Weiss said, her arms crossed, "that…that manic glint...like…"

"Like I was some sort of demon?" he asked, "Like I was an entirely different person?" he looked down, "I'm an Arc…" and with that he walked back into his room, 'goodnight milady, don't stay up too late."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Weiss walked into the infirmary, "guard the door," she instructed Jaune, "Only come in if I call."

"Yes milady." He mumbled, standing at the door with his hand on his sword. Weiss closed the door and walked over to Ren, who was treating a Faunus man, "Ren." She said.

"One second please milady," he said as he put a wet towel on the man's forehead, Weiss waited patiently as Ren slowly trickled water into the man's mouth. "We found him last night, dehydrated, and running a fever, we think he's from Menagerie." He turned to Weiss and bowed, "but you didn't come to speak of an unknown man, did you milady?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." She said, walking past Ren to look outside, watching a couple of knights sparring, "do you have anything on the Arcs yet?"

"It's only been three days milady," he said, moving back to the comatose man, "but I do have something; the Arcs are known for their high magical potential, while no known arc has ever wielded magic in battle, they have been known to be able to use it in desperate situations,

"is this all?" Weiss asked.

"For now, yes,' he looked at her once more, "has something happened?"

Weiss hesitated, before recounting what had happened in the throne room, "he was an entirely different person," she said as she finished the story, "he slaughtered those guards without…without hesitation…and…and the look in his eyes…he looked so feral…"

Ren nodded grimly, "it makes sense," he said, walking past Weiss to get something from a nearby table, both of their backs were turned away from the Faunus in the bed, who had opened his eyes, and was slowly reaching for a small knife on the bedside table.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, "What makes sense?"

Ren didn't look up, "warrior families from all corners of Remnant have been known to have an entirely different personality in battle; it's a coping mechanism that becomes hereditary."

"Coping mechanism?"

Ren nodded, "war is horrible milady, it's a thing that drives even the best of men insane, and for families like the Arcs, who are basically bred for war, they needed something to help them see through the horrors of war, and come out unscathed in both mind and body, and so they adopt a different persona during battle, they fall into a subconscious that is pure instinct of fight, protect, and survive, that is what you saw yesterday." He turned around, "I hope that-watch out!" he pushed Weiss out of the way as the man let loose a cry and plunged the knife down into Rens shoulder.

'Jaune!" Weiss shouted as the Faunus kicked Ren away and advanced on Weiss.

"For the white fang!" He shouted, charging at Weiss, only to stop with a strangled gasp as a blade exploded out of his chest, splattering Weiss' gown with blood; the man collapsed to the ground dead, revealing Jaune standing in the door way, his hand still up from throwing his sword, he quickly strode forward, grabbing the handle of Crocea Mors and wrenching it free, "are you alright milady?" he asked Weiss, his eyes darting around for anymore attackers.

'I'm fine," she said, "Go check on Ren."

"I can't leave you undefended."

"That's an order." Weiss snapped, making Jaune bite his lip and turn towards the injured healer.

"I'm fine," Ren said through gritted teeth as he stood back up, clutching his bleeding arm, 'he didn't cut anything important."

Jaune nodded to him and looked down at the Faunus man, "how'd he get in here?" Jaune asked.

"They brought him in last night," Ren said, "We thought he was dehydrated and sick."

"Apparently not," Jaune muttered, kneeling in front of the body, he searched his pockets.

"Don't do that." Weiss commanded, "Let the dead rest!"

Jaune felt his hand lock up at her words, he scowled, "Milady, I have to find out if he has any information on him, what his plan was, other then to kill you of course.'

Weiss hesitated, then sighed, "Carry on."

Jaune flexed his hand a little and carried on, but his search only resulted in a medallion with the White Fang symbol on it, "Nothing." Jaune said, standing up.

Weiss sighed and looked at Ren, who was patching himself up, "are you alright Ren?" she asked.

"I'm fine milady," Ren said, "It isn't the first time I've had to patch myself up, won't be the last."

Weiss nodded slightly, 'can you please go find the palace guards?"

Ren nodded and walked out, still holding his arm to his chest as he left.

"Are you sure you're alright milady?" Jaune asked.

"Other then a now ruined blood stained gown, I'm fine." She said with a sigh, looking at the dead man, 'Thank you…for saving me."

"It's what I'm here to do, isn't it?" he asked with a small smirk.

She gave a humorless laugh, "I guess it is Sir Arc…"


	3. Chapter 3

In the years that Jaune had become a knight, he had faced death many times, fighting Atlesian Knights and Mistralian housecarls, battling the renegade warrior band known as the White Fang, he had even been apart of the Menagerie Crusades, a conflict that had slaughtered over two thousand of his comrades in arms, he had survived all of that, only to be killed in one of the most cruelest ways possible…

…Death by boredom, and no matter what Weiss said to him about the meeting they were currently in, he considered it the slowest torture he'd ever endured.

"Would you stop fidgeting." Weiss snapped quietly.

"I can't help it." He muttered back, "I've been standing still for almost three hours now, I need to do something."

"Well then go check the perimeter or something!"

"Right, yeah, I'll do that." Jaune mumbled, starting to head to the door, only to stop as Jacques walked in, followed by general Ironwood, "this meeting will be called to order!" Ironwood said firmly.

"The meeting hadn't even started!?" Jaune cried, looking at Weiss in shock, who sighed.

Ironwood regarded Jaune with cold eyes, and turned his attention to the king, "sir, May I have the floor?"

"Of course James." Jacques said, leaning back in his throne.

"Thank you sir," he strode forward once more, "you all know why we are here today, and that is to discuss the ongoing conflict with Vale and Mistral, the battles springing from these conflicts are becoming more and more brutal.'

"Brutal for them!" one of the lords exclaimed, "why, it wasn't but three weeks ago that we decimated one of their crusader forces! As the princesses guard can attest to."

Jaune clenched his fists, but said nothing.

"If I recall correctly," Romanov started, " we lost over half of our forces in doing so, knights as well as foot soldiers slaughtered before we could route the enemy."

"Romanov's right," Ironwood said, "this conflict has spanned fifty years, and with each passing year we lose more and more soldiers, it doesn't matter if the battles are considered won when we lose just as many men as them.'

"So what do you propose, General Ironwood?" Jacques asked.

"I suggest that we send an envoy to Vale and Mistral, and call for a cease-fire."

Instantly the room was in an uproar.

"If you think those savages will sit down and talk about peace you have another thing coming!" the lord snapped.

"Vacuo will never go for this! Not after the battle of Forever Falls."

"Vacuo has already given their consent to these peace talks." Ironwood shot back, "they have already sent their envoys to our border, as soon as I get approval from our king, then I myself will be heading to Vale to head these peace talks."

They continued to argue, some for and some against.

"is this how all meetings here are?" Jaune asked Weiss quietly.

"Sometimes swords are drawn," Weiss said a few seconds before a lord pulled his long sword with a ring, "like now."

"Enough!" Jacques roared, and instantly the lords stopped fighting, but fixed their glares upon each other, "Daughter," he said, looking at Weiss, "what say you on this matter?"

Weiss stood up, "I have not seen the battles that the lords talk of," Weiss said, "but I have seen the aftermath of them, the women who's husbands will never return to them, the children left orphaned in the streets, and the prisoners that our own men bring back and torture, whether out of sheer boredom, or some need for revenge, I believe it's in our best interest to call for peace, before more men are killed, and more atrocities committed," she sat back down, glaring across the table at the Legion commander sitting beside Romanov.

"Well said," Ironwood commended the princess, he looked to his king, "my king, what say you?"

Jacques tapped his throne, "Hmm…I believe, that you are right General, this war does need to come to an end…however, I do not feel comfortable sending you and the Vacuo ambassador to Vale, and I doubt King Ozpin would want to send his dignitaries to our country. So, I propose that you send a rider to Mistral with a dispatch carrying our message; if all goes well, we may be able to find a neutral ground to settle this. Until then I want all legions to be pulled back to our borders and hold position, no fighting will be had until further notice."

"Yes my liege." The lords mumbled, Romanov nodded his assent and turned to one of his underlings, "fetch coal," he said to the man.

"My lord, if I may," the Legion Commander said, standing up.

"You may, Captain Bale."

"What if the Valesians attack before our rider can get to Mistral? They've already pressed the border in these past weeks, if they were to attack-"

"our rider can easily go into a Valesian encampment and get a temporary cease-fire going." Romanov said, "it'd be on his way to mistral, and might even get a messenger hawk to Vale."

"That's if they don't shoot him on sight," Bale muttered.

"They won't, he'll be flying a white flag."

The doors opened and a man walked in, flanked by two knights, his garb was that of the Atlesian Rangers, lightweight armor and a white cloak to allow him to blend into the snowy terrain of atlas, a bow and quiver was slung on his back, his dark skin had several scars crossing over it, "you wanted to see me my lord?" He said, bowing to Jacques, and then turning his attention to Romanov.

"Ah," Romanov smiled, "This young man is named Flynt Coal, he's one of our Rangers, and the fastest rider we have, with your permission general, I would like to give this mission over to him."

'I see no problem." Ironwood said, "How soon can you ride out son?"

"As soon as you give me the dispatch sir." Flynt said.

"Then I best get to writing, shouldn't I?" Jacques asked, standing, "this meeting is adjourned, go in peace."

Weiss stood, "Come Sir Arc." She said, "I want to ride out into town soon."

"Yes milady." Jaune mumbled, following her out, as he went out he accidentally bumped into Flynt, "sorry."

"Better be careful with that Schnee," Flynt mumbled to him, "wouldn't want to see a Knight like you killed."

Jaune watched the Ranger walk away, confusion written on his face.

"Sir Arc," Weiss called, "Do keep up.'

"Sorry milady," Jaune said distractedly, starting up his walk again, soon catching up to her shorter stride, "do you know anything about Flynt Coal?"

"He's a Ranger," she said, "a pretty good one too, one of the best Archers we have, though I think that'll become obsolete when rifles become more common place."

"Hmm…'

"What?"

"Nothing…he just…told me to be careful with you, something about not wanting to see me killed."

Weiss narrowed her eyes slightly, "Does he think I'm some ruthless monster?"

"I don't know milady, all I know is what he said to Me." he looked up as Blake walked over with two horses.

"You're rides milady." Blake said with a bow.

"Thank you Blake," Weiss said with a smile, mounting her.

"Thanks Blake," Jaune said to the Faunus.

"Be careful in the town," Blake warned, "there's a lot of white fang sympathizers who'd love to kill the crown princess."

"She's gone into town before, hasn't she?"

"Every time she goes into town, they attack, usually she has three guards, this time she's only going in with you."

Jaune sighed, "todays going to be fun," he muttered, climbing onto the horse, "see ya Blake, thanks for the warning."

Blake watched them leaving, unconsciously rubbing her right arm.

vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

"So, why do you go into town?" Jaune asked Weiss as they rode side by side towards town.

"Why is it surprising that we're going to town?" she asked.

"Well…the nobles that I've had to deal with generally don't mingle with commoners, in fact, the only time I saw a noble among them was when they went into battle, and it was usually to direct them in battle."

"Well, I guess I'm a different breed," she said, "I like to show my people that we are still with them, to show that even though we're at war, their leaders are still watching over them."

"Helps with morale." Jaune said, nodding his head.

Weiss smiled, "it also gives me a chance to get better acquainted with my people."

"Really?"

"Yes," Weiss said, giving Jaune an incredulous glare when he laughed, "it's true!" she said.

"Really? Okay then, who runs that tavern there?"

"Hei Xiong, a Mistralian, he lives with his two nieces Militia and Melanie Malachite."

"Mhmm…and what about that dwelling there?" Jaune asked, pointing to a small cottage where a Faunus woman was running after two kids.

"That's the dwelling of the Vance's, Arya and Derrick Vance, and their two children Claudia and Roran."

"Evening milady!" Arya said to the passing noble, Weiss stopped her horse and dismounted.

"How are you Arya?" Weiss asked kindly.

"Very well," Arya said, looking at Jaune, "and who's this? Another suitor?"

Weiss blushed, "n-no, nothing like that-"

Jaune smirked, "oh come on snow angel," He said, "I was just about to fall to my knee's and read you a ballad I spent all night working on! Don't be so cruel!"

Weiss turned an even deeper shade of red, "This is my body guard, Sir Jaune Arc," she said, shooting Jaune a glare, while he simply shrugged it off.

"An Arc?" Arya asked in surprise as her children ran over to Jaune, "I thought they hailed from Vale."

"They do…it's a long story…" Weiss sighed.

Jaune looked down at the dark haired Faunus boy and his sister, their heads cocked to the side in awe.

"Are you really a knight?" Roran asked.

"Yes I am." He said, dismounting.

'Wow…' Roran breathed, "look Claudia! He's got a long sword!"

The little girl simply hid behind her brother.

"Have you never seen a knight before?" Jaune asked.

"They usually just march by," Roran said, "mom always sends us inside when they come." He looked at Jaune's sword again, "Can I see it?"

Jaune smiled, pulling the blade out and extending his shield, "meet Crocea Mors." He said as Roran's eyes lit up with glee.

'Wow!" Roran started to reach out, then hesitated, "c-can I…can I hold it?" Roran asked.

"That might not-" Weiss started.

"Sure thing," Jaune said, cutting Weiss off and handing his long sword to the boy, who almost fell under its weight.

"It's heavy!" he said, managing to keep the blade pointed up, his sister peeped out from behind him, and reached out to help him hold it steady.

"Now, now, give him his sword back," Arya scolded her children lightly, "you know how I feel about weapons Roran."

"Sorry mom.' Roran said, holding the blade out for Jaune to take.

"Well, we must be getting along, by your leave milady." Arya said.

Weiss dipped her head to Arya and remounted her horse.

Jaune put Crocea Mors away, "keep your nose clean." He said to Roran, who saluted and ran back to his mother's side, his sister following, waving a goodbye to Jaune and Weiss as she went.

"How were they able to hold up Crocea Mors?" Weiss asked, looking at Jaune.

"I allowed them too," Jaune said, "he asked, and I gave permission, it was still heavy, but still allowed them to carry it, so long as I had no doubt in allowing them to handle Crocea Mors."

"You didn't have a single doubt about giving two children a long sword?" Weiss asked with her eyebrow raised.

"They weren't going to attack anyone." Jaune said with a shrug.

Weiss nodded, then hit him in the back of the head.

'OW! Hey!"

"That's for spouting all that nonsense back there." She said shortly, prodding her steed forward.

"Oh come on! It was a joke! She knew that!"

"It was still inappropriate." Weiss chastised him.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten things up milady," Jaune said, in truth, he always felt a tension between him and Weiss ever since the day in her fathers throne room. It made him uncomfortable and on edge.

Weiss gave a sigh, "I know…but we're in public, so we will keep things as professional as possible."

"Yes milady." Jaune said, rolling his eyes.

'Don't roll your eyes at me sir arc.'

Jaune's eyes widened, "how…"

"You get into that habit when I'm not looking." Weiss said as she came upon a beggar, 'how are you today Matthias?"

"Good m'lady…" the old man slurred, for a few seconds Jaune thought he was drunk, then noticed that he was missing most of his teeth, "better since ye gave me those furs, keeps me warm."

"I'm glad to hear that." Weiss said with a smile, "have you eaten today?"

"No m'lady, but ah'll be fine, huntin' season's almost here." He smacked his lips together, "ah still got eyes like a hawk, and te strength te draw a bow."

"Be that as it may," Weiss said, pulling a couple of gold coins out of her pouch and giving them to him, "get yourself some food."

"Yer a gem m'lady," he said, standing and giving her a slightly crooked bow, "may the gods watch over ye." He picked up his furs and started walking, stopping for a few seconds to look at Jaune, "Arc…" he muttered, "Fought yer grandda in the great war," and with that he continued walking.

"How is it that everyone we meet seems to have fought either my dad or my granddad?" Jaune asked Weiss quietly as they moved on.

"A lot of people are veterans," Weiss said with a shrug, "Matthias was actually a Knight of the legion in his youth, lead the charge a few times too."

"And he's living on the street as a beggar?"

"He fell out of my grandfathers favor, but he doesn't mind, he still has his bow and sword, so he hunts when spring comes around."

"Still…someone like that would be invaluable as an advisor."

"I've tried telling my father that, he won't hear anything about it." Weiss muttered.

"Princess Schnee!" someone shouted angrily, making the two stop their journey and turn around. A man stood in the middle of the road, blatantly drunk and clutching a sword like his life depended on it, "I'll have words with ye." He snarled.

Jaune put a hand on Crocea Mors as Weiss dismounted and took a few steps forward, staring at the man evenly.

"And what words will those be?" she asked, holding a hand up to Jaune, telling him to wait.

"Yer father sent me brother and cousins to a slaughter!" he spat, "then he takes the family farm! I'll have retribution!" he took a few stumbling steps forward, sword swaying dangerously.

Jaune dismounted and stepped forward, Weiss held a hand up, "I am deeply sorry for what has happened to your family." She said, "and though it's not much, might I offer compensation in the form of gold?"

He shook his head; "blood for blood," he growled, "it's the only way I'll take compensation from you." he took another step forward and raised his sword, Jaune drew Crocea Mors and stopped the blade before it could touch Weiss.

"Go back to the Tavern," Jaune said to him forcefully, pushing him back, "before blood is shed."

"Not until blood is paid." He said.

"Milady has already offered you gold in retribution," Jaune said, his voice gaining an edge to it, "I will not allow you to forsake that in lieu of her life."

"Blood must be paid in blood! My family-"

"you're family died honorably on the battle field," Jaune cut him off, "and you acting the way you do is a scourge on their name."

"You dare-"

"yes I dare," Jaune growled, "you threaten her, you threaten me."

The man charged at Jaune with a cry, swinging his blade downwards, Jaune swung up and with a mighty snap, shattered his sword and leveled the tip of Crocea Mors at the mans throat, the man held up both hands, fear edging his eyes.

"Sir Arc." Weiss said sharply.

"A minute milady," he said, slowly lowering the tip of the blade, "She has already offered you retribution," Jaune said slowly to the man, "either you take the gold and go on your way, or you go on your way without any retribution, I will offer you no other choices, and if you try to make one that involves harming the princess, then I guarantee you won't walk away."

The man glared at him, then looked at the princess, "I don't want yer blood money." He said, spitting on the ground before stumbling away.

"Why you-" Jaune started.

"Sir Arc, to my side." Weiss' voice rang out, making Jaune stiffen, he let out a sigh and walked back to Weiss; putting Crocea Mors out as he did.

"Let us be off, Sir Arc," Weiss said when he got to her.

"Milady."

"Look around," she said softly, Jaune looked around and found several people glaring at them, some of them with their hands on weapons, "if we stay, things will only get worse."

Jaune nodded, "as you wish milady." He said, they mounted their horses and made their way down the street, Jaune's hand never left his sword.

"That was dangerous Jaune," Weiss muttered as they neared the keep.

"He was attacking you." Jaune said.

"That's not what I'm talking about," she said, "do you know what could've happened if one of those shards had impaled you?"

Jaune stopped his horse, "wait…what?"

"If one of those metal shards from that broken sword had impaled you, you might've been confined to the infirmary by Ren! You need to be more careful!"

Jaune looked at her, and then started laughing.

"It's not funny." She said, giving him a frown.

That only served to make Jaune laugh harder, "I'll-I'll be sure to tell attackers to get stronger blades!" he chortled, "wouldn't want to face the wrath of Ren!"

Weiss covered her mouth as she started to giggle, 'it's not funny," she said again, attempting to return to seriousness.

"Oh I know," Jaune chuckled, "I might've been, dare I say it, confined to bed rest! Oh the humanity!" he started laughing again, slowly falling off his horse.

Weiss stopped her horse as she doubled over with laughter, "Sir arc!"

"I'm-I'm-I'm fine!" Jaune struggled out as he continued to laugh, holding his stomach, "don't send me to the infirmary I beg of you!"

"Enough!" Weiss shouted, still laughing, "We need to get to the keep!"

Jaune took a deep breath and stood up, remounting his horse, "yes ma'am!" he said, saluting her.

They stared at each other for a few moments, and then both burst into laughter once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the long wait people, been busy trying to find a job and keeping said job, i will attempt to post regularly from now on, let me know how yall like it,**

 **peace.**

Weiss stood next to Jaune as Atlas' first legion marched into the courtyard, their furs covered in frost and their breath puffed in the air, riding at their front was Captain Bale, Flynt Coal and Flynt coals partner, a ginger cat Faunus named Neon Katt.

"why are they sending Flynt off with an entire legion?" Jaune asked.

"they're only following him as far as my brothers keep." Weiss said, "after that, he'll go off on his own to the border we share with Mistral."

"Still…seems like a lot of firepower."

"a precaution." Romanov said, walking up to the two, "it seems Captain Bale does not trust the Mistralians to take Flynt seriously, he expects a full scale attack, hence the Legion."

"paranoid idiot." Weiss muttered, "if he goes around parading the legion then they most likely will attack."

"I agree princess," Romanov said, "but there is nothing we can do about it." He shook his head, "I was wondering Princess, would it be fine if I took Sir Arc out on a hunt?"

"a hunt?" Weiss asked in confusion, "it's the middle of winter."

"yes, but there's been reports of a Direwolf pack congregating out in the northern forest, I'd very much like to chase them off before they attack any settlements."

Weiss looked at Jaune, who simply shrugged, "if you want me to go, I'll go," he said to Romanov, "but I cannot leave Princess Schnee alone, it's my duty to protect her."

"I'll be fine Sir Arc," Weiss said, looking at Romanov, "I'll be with Ren for the afternoon, but I give you permission to defend yourself at all costs on this trip." She started walking off the ramparts, Blake coming out of a guard box to follow her.

"that was very specific." Romanov said, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"don't worry about it." Jaune said, resting a hand on the pommel of his sword, "shall we get going?"

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"I'm glad you were able to come with us." Romanov said as he, Jaune, and three other guards rode through the frozen forest, all of them carrying heavy spears, "I've been meaning to strengthen our bonds, after all, you are technically a guard."

"true," Jaune agreed, "though, I had the feeling you didn't want anything to do with me."

Romanov Grimaced, "it's true that we didn't meet under…good circumstance," he admitted, "but the past is the past, and if we dwell on it, then we will be unprepared for what is coming."

"and what's coming, Captain?" Jaune asked.

"when this cease-fire goes through, we will be sending an envoy to Vale to settle any disputes, that envoy will most likely be Princess Schnee." He stopped his horse as they came to a clearing, "I have to be able to trust you with her life."

Jaune looked at him, "you can trust me," he said, "I would never do anything to harm the princess." He looked ahead, "after all…she saved my life."

Romanov nodded, scratching his dark beard, "so I've heard," he said, "I wasn't in the courtyard when it happened, but I heard you had taken quite the beating, back was split open, blood all over the floor; and yet, the next day when I met you, you were completely fine." He gave him a look, 'made me skeptical about the story."

"don't be," Jaune said, "I have the scars to prove…it…" he squinted across the field, "what's that?"

Romanov followed his line of sight, slowly pulling out a spyglass and looking through it, "hmm…looks like a camp…there's a lot of blood…" he put the spyglass up, "let's make haste, see if there's anyone who needs help." He spurred his horse into a quick trot, with Jaune and the others doing the same, soon they came upon the camp, it looked like it had sheltered a small group, but had been ram shacked, the animal hide tents had been torn apart and broken, cloth and furs were thrown about all over the ground, and blood had seeped into the snow and mud.

Romanov kicked over the tattered tent and found Uniforms, "Mistralians." He muttered, "possibly a deep reconnaissance unit?"

"maybe one of our patrols found them." Jaune said. "this might've happened early on in the day.

"no bodies." One of the guards behind Jaune muttered, "and the bloods fresh…'

"Direwolf tracks," another added, pointing towards several tracks in the snow, drag marks obliterating some of them.

Jaune jumped off his horse and carefully followed the tracks, his eyes widening as the gigantic paws suddenly turned into human feet, "what the hell…" he muttered, "Romanov, come look at this."

Romanov walked over, looking at the prints, "what the..." he started, "this…this isn't right…somethings off…" he stood up straight and looked into the woods where the tracks lead to, "the horses won't make it through the trees."

"then we'll have to go on foot," Jaune said, looking with determination at the thicket.

Romanov grimaced, "you," he said, pointing at one of the guards, "stay with the horses, Remy, Coltrane, follow me,"

Jaune readied his spear and entered the woods, looking around as he did.

"Why are we following the Valesian?" Remy muttered.

"shouldn't one of us be in front? Valesian could cut and run."

"both of you stow it," Romanov snapped quietly.

Jaune pricked his ears up, "listen." He said softly, holding a hand up as the others stopped in their tracks, straining their ears until they all heard the same thing, a deep, monstrous growl accompanied by pitiful whimpers.

"do you think some of those men are still alive?" Romanov asked softly.

"impossible," Remy whispered, "Direwolves don't leave survivors, they don't take them either."

"then we may not be dealing with a Direwolf." Jaune muttered, pointing at a print that went from wolf to human halfway through, "that's not a wolf print…'

"keep moving," Romanov muttered, moving past Jaune and continuing on, Jaune followed a few seconds later, ears pricked, looking for any other sounds.

"Sir Arc," Romanov whispered, "we're coming up on a clearing; from the sounds of it the wolves are there, circle to the east and make sure none of them escape."

Jaune nodded., taking off silently through the trees, spear at the ready as he peered into the clearing. "what the…" he started.

In the clearing were several barbarian looking men who were sitting around a camp fire, sharpening crude swords and axes that looked to have been made from scratch, tied up behind them were several Mistralian soldiers, who were looking at these men with fear in their eyes.

Jaune hefted the spear, taking aim at the back at one of the barbarians, then threw it as soon as he saw Romanov charge into the clearing, his spear caught the large man center mass, making him collapse with a cry of pain, without missing a beat, Jaune drew his sword and charged into the clearing as the rest of the barbarians jumped to their feet, snarling like wild animals as they struck out.

Remy let out a gargled cry of pain as an axe buried itself deep within his neck "no!" Romanov snarled launching his spear at the barbarian that had killed Remy while Coltrane dueled two barbarians at once, trying his hardest not to go down.

Jaune felt himself lose all sense of feeling as he fought the barbarians, all he could think of was the movement of his sword, which weapon to parry, which to sweep to the side, the give of flesh and bone did little to slow him down as he fought.

"that's it!" one barbarian snarled, throwing his weapons to the ground, shaking Jaune from his trance.

"giving up?" Jaune asked.

"Far from it whelp." He growled as he started to change, his face elongated, his limbs grew longer, and claws sprouted out of his fingers.

"what in god's name…" Romanov whispered as he watched the barbarian completely transform into a wolf/man hybrid.

"Kill it!" Coltrane shouted, charging forward.

"Wait!" Jaune shouted, trying to warn him, only for the words to die in his throat as the werewolf pounced on Coltrane, driving its clawed hand through his chest.

Romanov charged forward, jabbing his spear at the snarling beast, it swiped at him, forcing Romanov to jump back.

"over here!" Jaune shouted at the monster, swinging his sword at it's arm and making it jump away from both Romanov and Jaune, "get those guys free!" Jaune shouted, motioning over to the bound mistralians, 'I'll handle this thing!"

as Romanov ran over to the downed men, Jaune advanced on the werewolf, shield held high and sword at the ready, he smashed it's arm to the side and drove the tip of Crocea Mors into the beasts shoulder, making it wail in agony, it kicked Jaune back and tried to run away, but Jaune was already back on his feet and jumping on it's back, wrapping his armored arms around the beasts neck and forcing it to the ground.

"Jaune!" Romanov shouted, running over to help him, the mistralians at his back.

"I almost got him!" Jaune grunted out, holding the flailing monster down as it struggled to breath. Until finally the monster passed out, it's arms going limp, Jaune let go of him and struggled to stand.

"My god," Romanov said as he got closer, "you took that thing down with your bare hands."

"did i?" he asked, "I blacked out for a second…"

"look for yourself." Romanov said, motioning to the slowly de-transforming barbarian, who was barely breathing, his neck bruised badly.

"w-wow…' Jaune muttered, then looked at the Mistralian soldiers who were standing off to the side, regarding both him and Romanov with suspicious eyes, there were four of them three humans and one Faunus, who's monkey tail was flicking back in forth nervously.

"thanks for helping us," he started, looking from Romanov to Jaune, his eyes darted to the abandoned spear on the ground not too far from where they all stood.

"we won't attack you." Romanov said, as if reading the man's thoughts, "may not have reached your ears, but we are calling for a ceasefire, you're among friends…at the moment."

The Faunus seemed to relax, "great," he said with a large grin, "I'm Sun, and these are my men, Neptune, Sage and Scarlet."

"Your men?" Jaune asked shakily as he stood up.

"Yeah, what's so surprising about that?" Sun asked, giving Jaune a suspicious glare.

'Nothing, just never heard any army letting a Faunus lead a squad, at least not outside of Vale."

"I'm a special case." Sun said smugly.

"by special he means he's friends with the emperor's daughter." Neptune said, giving the blonde monkey a friendly punch on the shoulder, "but seriously, thanks for saving us…don't know what would've happened if these…things had gotten to where they were going."

"which brings me to ask," Romanov started, kicking over the unconscious barbarian, "what the hell are these things?"

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"and you're sure that might work?" Weiss asked Ren as the doctor checked over his stores one last time.

"no, I'm not, according to the books, there's nothing that can override a soul bond of this power." He said, giving Weiss a look, "why do you even want to unbind him from you? aren't you two feeling more familiar with each other?"

"We are," Weiss said carefully, "but…I don't think it's right that the only reason he's taking my orders is because he's forced to."

"a soul bond is a bond of trust," Ren said as he stood and walked over to the window, "Jaune wouldn't have bonded to you if he didn't completely trust you, he may be pushed to do something he doesn't like if you ordered him to do it, but I doubt you've done that, have you?"

"No, I haven't made him do anything he's uncomfortable with." Weiss said, moving to stand beside Ren, "but still...can you please prepare it? As a fail-safe…in case he ever wants to live his life."

"I see no reason he can't do that here," Ren said, "but I will prepare it…for you, milady."

"thank you Ren." Weiss said, giving the man a small smile.

Ren just nodded his head, "now, I suggest you get down to the ramparts, it seems your guardian knight is returning."

Weiss looked out the window and smiled slightly as she saw a small group heading towards the gates, her smile disappeared when she realized that there were more horses then men.

Jaune watched as the mistralians slowly ushered in the now conscious barbarian into the courtyard of Mantle keep; he was looking straight forward as he walked, his lip curling into a defiant snarl when Sun would pull him a little too roughly.

"Sir Arc," Romanov said, getting the young knights attention, "please make sure the Mistralians don't get harassed as they take the prisoner to the stockade."

"is that wise?" Jaune asked, "I mean…no one really trusts me."

"you're the sole guard to the princess, they won't give you grief." Romanov said, "I must make sure my men are taken care of."

"okay." Jaune said, dismounting and following the mistralians.

"what are these filth doing here!" a soldier shouted upon seeing the mistralians enter the courtyard.

"they couldn't have answered the cease-fire that quickly.'

"they're armed! We should-"

"anyone touches the mistralians," Jaune started, resting his hand on Crocea Mors, "answers to me."

the soldiers glared at him, but quickly disbanded to let the soldiers through.

"what's with the barbarian?" one asked, not hostile, but inquisitive.

"yeah, why is he so heavily chained?" another asked, walking closer to him.

"get closer, and you lose a hand." The barbarian growled, his eyes changing from brown to red, and making the soldier jump back.

Jaune ignored their questions and helped the Mistralians lock the barbarians chains to the wall of the stockade, then closed the door.

"you are a dead man." The barbarian growled.

"funny, I feel pretty good for a dead man." Jaune said.

"the tribe will find me; and when they do, they'll turn this keep to rubble."

Jaune put his hands on the bars, leaning forward, "let them try." He said, then turned and walked away, leaving the barbarian to seethe in anger.

"Sir Arc!" Weiss called, making him and the mistralians look over to the rampart stairs, where Weiss was standing with Blake.

"milady," Jaune said, walking up to her and kneeling, the mistralians quickly followed suit.

"it seems you've found some strays, Sir Arc," Weiss said, eyeing the four grimy warriors behind him.

"they followed me home milady." He said, slowly rising as Weiss put a hand on his shoulder.

Weiss walked past him and looked at the four, "stand," she ordered, "I feel silly talking to the tops of your heads."

Quickly the four men jumped to their feet.

"um…hi! Uh…I mean…greetings your majesty…princess Schnee…I am Corporal Sun Wukong of the Mistralians Scout Corps, and I just want to say thank you for your hospitality." Sun said, standing at attention.

"you're quite welcome Corporal." Weiss said.

"we are all thankful, milady." Neptune said, pushing Jaune out the way and giving her a bow, "and might I say, you are looking very lovely milady."

Weiss looked at him in surprise, never having anyone be so abrupt with her, 'why…thank you…Sir…?"

"Neptune Versailles your majesty, no Sir required." He said, standing up straight.

"are you a madam then?" Jaune asked, making Neptune's three friends snicker.

Neptune gave Jaune a glare, which quickly disappeared into a smirk as Weiss gave Jaune a reproaching look, "Sir Arc, be more courteous."

"yes milady." Jaune mumbled.

"now, I'd like to know who that barbarian is." Weiss said.

"he wouldn't give us his name," Neptune said quickly, stopping Jaune from answering, "all he'll say is that we're dead men."

Weiss gave Neptune a hard stare, making the man shrink slightly, "I believe I asked Jaune for the report, Mr. Versailles." She said.

"s-sorry your majesty."

Weiss turned from him and looked at Jaune, "where did you encounter them?" she asked.

"ten kilometers to the north," he said, "they had ambushed the mistralians and had taken them prisoner, we fought them, killed off most of their group…until that one…changed…"

"Changed?" Weiss asked.

"Grew fur, claws, a muzzle," Sun interjected, grinning sheepishly when Weiss gave him a glare, "thing killed two of your men before Sir Arc tackled it and knocked it out with his bare hands!"

Weiss looked at Jaune in surprise, "is this true?"

"it's true princess." Romanov said, walking up to her with the sole survivor of his squad following him, "damn thing is a demon…and from what I've heard, he's not alone…"

Weiss looked troubled, "have you made your report to my father?"

"I was on my way to do just that," Romanov said.

"before you do, can you please give these men accommodations for their stay?" Weiss asked.

"of course milady, you four, follow me."

as they walked away, Neptune attempted to take Weiss's hand to kiss it, only for Jaune to Draw Crocea Mors and growl, "keep walking."

Weiss rolled her eyes as Neptune quickly caught up with the rest of them while Jaune put Crocea Mors away. "Blake, you may take your leave; perhaps you can visit the kitchens, I'm sure Nora would love the company."

"yes milady." Blake said, shooting Jaune an amused look as she left,

"sir Arc, may you please escort me to the prisoner, I would like to talk with him."

"of course," he said, "I am warning you now though, he is very violent."

"I believe you'll keep me safe if anything happens," Weiss said with a small smile, "now come, let's go talk with our potential enemy."


	5. Chapter 5

**So i don't think I've ever commented on this, but in my mind, the characters in this story have accents completely different from that of the show; those from Atlas have a Northern European/Russian accent, Valesian have an English/western European accent, the Mistralians have an Oriental accent, and I believe that those from Vacuo have a rich African accent,**

 **Thought I would comment on that since the small discussion me and DragonManMax had, shout out to DragonMan for being supportive of this story.**

 **Now on to the story**

 **Peace out.**

Jaune leant against the wall as he watched Weiss sit down across from the barbarian, who was now chained to a chair.

"hello," Weiss started politely, the barbarian just glared at her, "I'm Weiss Schnee, and you are?"

he turned his glare to Jaune, then back to Weiss, "I'm death incarnate." He growled.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, "are you now?" she asked, "I don't remember Death ever being chained."

"Death is chained by life, until one day it is released, whether by sword, or age." He gave her a feral smile, "and these…chains will not hold me for long, my pack will come, and turn your stone castle to rubble."

"why would they attack us? We have done nothing to provoke your pack."

he struggled against his chains, making Jaune step forward, pulling Crocea Mors half-way out of its sheath.

Weiss held her hand up, stopping Jaune.

"you attack the pack." He snarled, "and killed our pack mates, she will want retribution!"

"who is she?"

the barbarian stopped struggling and glared at her.

"who is she?" Weiss asked again.

"your harbinger of death." He muttered, looking away from her.

"milady," Jaune said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I think it's time to go."

Weiss nodded slightly and stood up, walking out of the cell.

"I await the moment I can sink my teeth into your pretty little neck."

Jaune instantly whirled around, his sword out and pointed at the barbarians' neck.

"Sir Arc! Stand down." Weiss shouted.

Jaune's arm locked up and he let out a silent snarl as he glared at the barbarian.

"don't stray too far from your leash, mutt.' The barbarian growled.

"you ever threaten her again," Jaune struggled out, "I slice you open from shoulder to hip."

"Sir Arc," Weiss said warningly.

Jaune jerkily put his sword up and walked to Weiss's side.

"Good day, enjoy the chains," Weiss said, walking out, Jaune following her and slamming the steel door behind him.

"Sir Arc," Weiss said, "escort me to the ramparts please.'

"yes milady.' He mumbled, walking beside her as they went up the steps of the keep.

"Sir Arc," Weiss started as they reached the ramparts, "you need to learn how to control yourself."

"he threatened you milady, I didn't think I needed to control myself." Jaune muttered.

Weiss sighed, "he was trying to bait you, and you fell for it, now he knows that he can get to you by threatening me."

Jaune sighed, "I'm sorry." He said, "but it's my duty to protect you, and I will defend you from anything."

Weiss looked out across the plains, "you say that as if you've been my guard all your life," She mused, "even though you've only been with me for two months."

Jaune stood slightly behind her, "you are my duty, milady." He said, "and because you are my duty, nothing will ever harm you, words or otherwise."

Weiss looked at him, then looked back out, "with this ceasefire being put into the works," she started slowly, "there's a small chance…that an armistice will be drafted…"

"it's what you were hoping for, isn't it?" he asked.

"yes…but if it were to go through…would you attempt to go home?"

Jaune stiffened at that, "you know I wouldn't be able to." He said.

"not unless I gave you permission." She responded, "I could, I could release you from your vows, let you go back to Vale, and you can live the rest of your life as a knight of the Valesian court."

"it's not that simple milady," Jaune said, "the oath I made, it was for life, no matter what you do, I will always be bonded to you in some way."

Weiss clenched her fists, "you just sold your soul into slavery? Without even hesitating?"

"it's not slavery," he said, "at least I don't see it like that."

"then what do you see it as?" she asked.

"I see it as paying a debt." he said, "I was supposed to die that day, I was supposed to die in the court yard by the hands of captain bale, you saved me, gave me my life." He turned fully towards her, "so in all rights, my life is yours."

she sighed, looking down, "I don't know if I can accept that Jaune," she mumbled, "It feels too much like slavery to me."

"everything I do, I do it freely," he said, "your orders only stop me from going too far."

 _he's right…_ she thought, realization coming to her, _anytime I gave him an order, it was to stop him from doing something that could potentially kill him…_ "I still don't like how it feels." She grumbled.

Jaune just laughed, "and I don't like how it feels when my body locks up." he said, "it's just something we'll have to get used to."

She huffed and glared, He just smirked back as he leaned against the ramparts.

"what do you think of these Mistralians?" she asked, looking back across the plains. "do you think they'll try to attack us?"

"it'd be suicide on their part," Jaune said, "there's only four of them, and they're in the middle of enemy territory, one wrong move on their part would end up killing them all."

"but if they're desperate enough."

"Then they'll get close enough to see my blade cut through their chest." Jaune said, "nothing will happen to you Weiss, you have my word."

Weiss sighed, "always the brute, aren't you?" she tried to joke, despite the dread that nagged at the back of her mind.

"I'm the brute so you won't have to be." He said, giving her a smile.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Jaune stood atop the ramparts, watching the sunset as he pulled at the collar of his tolstovka shirt.

"you look good in white, Sir Arc." Romanov said, walking up to the blonde knight.

"says you," Jaune muttered, turning towards the captain of the guard, "damn collar is choking me."

"don't complain," he said with a grin, "I am sure you will be turning many heads tonight."

"it sounds like you're coming onto me captain."

Romanov laughed, "don't flatter yourself." He said, "now, what are you doing up here? I would've thought you would be with the princess, guarding her."

"I was told to step out, apparently I was making her nervous with all my pacing," he said, "I have about forty minutes until she is finished, so I came down here, to watch the sunset.'

"or did you come down here to look for the 'harbinger of death'." He asked.

Jaune grimaced, 'it's been a week, and nothing's happened, I keep expecting some army of monsters to come marching straight for the gates…but nothing."

"best you do not worry about it." Romanov staid, standing next to Jaune, "more than likely, he was blowing' smoke out of his ass."

Jaune nodded, "but still, I can't help but be a little…on edge."

"my advice, focus on this celebration tonight, if anyone is going to try and topple the Schnee monarchy, they will try to do it tonight at the Yule celebration."

Jaune nodded, "I don't care about the monarchy," he said, "only Weiss, she's the only one I'm bound to protect."

"then go do that, I'm sure it'll be better than just sitting up here waiting for an attack that may never come."

Jaune sighed, "I guess you're right," he muttered, walking down the ramparts.

Romanov watched him leave, then looked out across the plains, "I think I'll tell the guards to be on aware tonight…just in case…"

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Jaune slowly walked up to Weiss' door, knocking, "My lady, am I clear to walk in?"

"yes sir arc, come on in."

Jaune stepped through and stopped slightly when he saw her standing in a blue dress, the sleeves on the dress drooped, leaving her shoulders bare, her hair was out of it's usual ponytail and done up in an intricate bun, her bangs framing her face.

'are you ready to go Sir Arc?" she asked.

Jaune coughed slightly, "y-yes milady," he said, "I am merely waiting on you."

Weiss nodded and turned to Blake, who was standing a couple of feet behind her, "you're dismissed for the night Blake."

"thank you milady," Blake said, bowing and walking out.

"sir Arc, please escort me down to the great hall.' Weiss said.

"of course milady," Jaune said, holding his arm out, Weiss looped her arm around his and together they started walking.

"I would've thought some lord would've been waiting to escort you tonight," Jaune said.

"hmm, a few have requested I accompany them to the celebration." She mused, "but I care for none of them, your better company then any of them."

Jaune chuckled, "I'm glad you think so highly of me."

"hmm…more like you were my only choice."

"and now I'm offended." He said making her laugh as they turned the corner and came upon the great hall, where several other nobles were walking in, a herald was announcing the couples as they walked in.

"how much do you want to bet they won't even call me 'sir arc'." Jaune asked.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "quit being so dramatic." She chastised as they got to the announcer.

"presenting her majesty Princess Schnee!" the announcer called, "and Jaune Arc."

"told you," Jaune whispered out the side of his mouth.

"shut it." She hissed quietly, smiling pleasantly as they walked into the hall, several nobles turning to greet them.

"your majesty." Captain Bale greeted, walking up to him with his wife on his arm, she was young, with fiery red hair, wearing a black dress, looking at Jaune as if he were a piece of unwanted garbage.

"Captain Bale," she greeted, nodding her head courteously, 'I thought you were still escorting Flynt.'

"he and his partner made it across the border without any difficulty." Bale said, 'returned not even an hour ago."

"well I'm glad you returned safely," Weiss said courteously, then turned to his wife, "Lady Bale, how are you this evening."

"I'm fine your majesty." She said, looking at Jaune again, "and who's this?"

"this is Sir Jaune Arc, my body guard." She said,

"it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Jaune said courteously.

"I know it is," she said haughtily.

Jaune felt his eye twitch, "so, how long have you two been together?" Jaune asked captain Bale.

"we've been married for eighteen years," Bale said, putting an arm around her.

"that' an amazing feat." Jaune commented.

"maybe in Vale," Bale said with a smirk, "here in Atlas, our relationships tend to last."

Jaune clenched his fist, "my parents were together forty-eight years." Jaune said.

"only forty-eight?" Lady Bale scoffed, "what happened?"

"Sir Arc, can you go get me a drink?" Weiss suddenly spoke up, "please, I'm rather parched."

"of course milady." Jaune said, unclenching his fist and turning to walk away.

"don't worry about it Sir Arc,' Bale said dismissively, "REESE!" he called, and almost instantly a skinny teenager ran over, clad in a simple dark blue dress, an iron collar clasped around her neck, her head was bowed as she reached them.

"yes milord?" she mumbled.

"go get us some drinks, and hurry about it girl." He snapped at her, and she quickly scurried off.

Jaune narrowed his eyes at captain Bale.

Bale looked at him and smirked, "that was our…servant, Reese Chloris, I acquired her during one of our incursions into Mistral, she was just a little whelp when I found her, now she's one of the best of my servants."

"servants?" Jaune asked, "she wears an iron collar around her neck, she's no servant, she's a slave."

Bale scoffed, "and so what if she is? She's a spoil of war boy."

Jaune started to step forward, his hand on his sword hilt.

"sir Arc," Weiss said warningly.

Jaune stopped, but continued to glare at Bale, "children aren't spoils of war." He said.

"maybe not to Vale, since they're losing the war." Bale said back.

"Sir Arc, please escort me to my father's throne," she said with an icy calmness, "I do believe I have something to discuss with him."

Jaune glared at Bale a while longer, before turning to Weiss, 'of course milady." He said stiffly, escorting her across the floor.

"you need to keep your temper in check sir Arc." Weiss muttered to him, "Captain Bale is powerful, and if he sets his mind to it, he can make your life hell."

"I'm used to hell Milady," he said.

Weiss fixed him with a glare, "you will keep your temper tonight Sir Arc, I don't want to have to explain to my father why one of his captains are dead."

"he'll understand quickly." Jaune muttered.

Weiss shook her head, "there's a reason there's slaves here Jaune," she said, 'slavery in Atlas is nothing new, I've been attempting to fight it for years, but it's not working out so well,"

Jaune took a deep breath, "I'm sorry milady." He mumbled, "please forgive me."

Weiss looked at him with the same cold look as before, though her gaze warmed slightly at the earnest look on the knight's face, "forgiven." She said, walking up to her father and giving a small curtsy, "father," she greeted.

"Weiss," her father said boredly, "you're late entering the festivities."

"I'm sorry father," she said, casting her eyes down.

He huffed, "sit down then, and try to appear as if you want to be here."

"yes father," she said, sitting down, Jaune took up a spot a couple steps behind her chair.

"Now, there are somethings we need to discuss."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

two guards walked the ramparts, rifles slung on their shoulders. "cold as balls out here." The veteran of the two muttered, rubbing his hands together.

"quit complaining Delahey, it's not that bad." The younger one said.

"could be in the pub, drinking whiskey and hitting on barmaids, instead- "

"instead, you are guarding the keep." Romanov rumbled, walking up to the two, "and there is no other honor higher than that."

"Captain Romanov!" the young guard exclaimed, saluting alongside Delahey.

"at ease," Romanov said, "I know tonight is Yule, and both of you would rather be doing anything else, but we cannot be idle because of a simple holiday."

"of course sir," Delahey said, "I apologize for my insolence."

Romanov chuckled, "relax my friend, you're not in trouble," he turned and started walking towards the steps, "Drago has a pot of cocoa warming in the guardhouse, when you two are done with your rounds-' he stopped as a he heard the crow of a raven. He looked up to the roof of the watch tower, where one of his guards was slumped over the side, a Raven standing on his corpse, he slowly reached for the Shashka at his sides, "something's wrong.' He growled, making Delahey and his companion unsling their rifles.

The Raven dove off the corpse, flying straight for the three men, changing in midair to a woman in a black dress with a white pelt on her shoulders, her red eyes narrowed as she drew the Odachi on her back, pulling it out as Delahey fired, she spun in the air, dodging the bullet and slashing through Delahey's chest, sending him toppling over the ramparts in two pieces.

"Delahey!" the other guard shouted, before loosing his own shot at the woman and pulling his sword.

"No Karkarov don't!" Romanov shouted as the boy charged forward, the woman just grinned as she knocked his sword to the side and ran him through.

"brave," She whispered into his ear, "but you're way out matched _boy."_ She kicked him off the blade, Romanov caught him and carefully laid him against the wall.

"Romanov…" Karkarov rasped, blood slowly oozing out of his mouth.

"hang on Karkarov," Romanov growled, standing up and glaring at the woman, "who are you?"

she gave him a smile, "I am your harbinger of Death." She said.

He tightened his grip on his saber, "so our prisoner wasn't lying, someone is looking for him."

"looking for him," she confirmed, "and the people who took him from the tribe and slaughtered his companions." She tilted her head to the side, "you were one of them, I can smell the blood on your hands."

He got into a defensive stance, "I did what I had to do to protect my men," he growled, "and I'll do it again, for you scare me naught witch."

she grinned, "then show me what you have warrior!"


	6. Chapter 6

the first attack came with such ferocity that Romanov barely had the time to raise his weapon in defense, Raven was like a hurricane as she slashed at the captain of the guard, who parried or deflected each of the blows, she pressed the attack to the point where he didn't have the opportunity to counter attack; but he blocked each blow easily, up until his back leg slipped on ice, his guard was down and Raven capitalized on it, tearing a gash right above his left eye.

Romanov backed away slowly, breathing heavily as he wiped blood out of his eyes.

"you've lasted longer then i thought you would." Raven said with a sneer, slowly walking towards him, "worthy of your title as Captain." she started walking past him, "for giving me a good fight, i will allow you to live-" she let out a startled gasp as he kicked her off the ramparts, she landed on her back with a grunt, she quickly rolled out of the way as Romanov jumped down after her, stabbing the spot she had landed.

"who says i'm done fighting?" Romanov growled, pulling his sword out of the ground.

"Captain Romanov!" a guard shouted, running over with his team at his back.

"Stay back boys," Romanov said, not taking his eyes off Raven, "this is my fight, go warn the king that there is an intruder, and someone go up to the ramparts and help Karkarov."

as the guards ran to carry out his orders, Raven slowly stood up, her eyes alight with fury, and something akin to respect, "perhaps i misjudged you captain." she said, swirling her katana.

Romanov said nothing, instead he charged at her, swinging his sword down towards Raven's neck, she deflected it with her Katana and swung at his legs, he jumped over the blade and stabbed at her chest, she locked their blades together, pushing him back towards the stairs once more, "come now captain, i thought you weren't done fighting," she snarled into his face, "do you mean to disappoint me?"

"not at all," he growled as he suddenly pulled a dagger, slashing it across her ribs, making Raven jump back with a cry of pain, she put her hand to the wound and glared at the blood.

Romanov advanced once more, slashing at her legs with the Shashka, she parried again and winced as his dagger cut into her arm. she kicked him in the chest and sent him sprawling back across the courtyard, "this is getting tiresome.' she muttered as she advanced on Romanov as he started to raise his Shashka once more.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Jaune slowly put his hand on the handle of his sword,

"what's wrong Sir Arc?" Weiss asked, looking over to her guardsman.

"I don't know…" he muttered, "there's a tingling in my spine…which usually means…"

the doors burst open as three guards were thrown into the hall, two were dead while the third feebly tried to crawl away, "my King-" he groaned out a split second before a katana flew out and impaled him to the floor, sending several nobles running in fear.

"my, my, they weren't nearly as impressive as you captain." a sultry voice said, making Jaune get into a defensive position in front of Weiss as Raven strutted into the room, dragging Romanov behind her by his neck, the captain was bruised, bleeding and barely conscious.

Jaques stood, "Guards!" he shouted, and instantly several guards charged out of side doors, spears leveled at Raven, who simply grinned.

"you bought me a present?" she asked, dropping Romanov to the ground and grabbing the hilt of her Katana,

"kill her." Jacques said dismissively, and the guards charged forward with a roar, Raven ran forward to meet them, with one swing off her katana, she tore open three of the guards throats, she sent one flying into the others with a kick before turning around to parry an attack from behind, she traded blows for a few seconds before running the man through, she jumped over another charging guard and decapitated him with a single, fluid stroke; she suddenly threw her Katana and caught a guard in the chest from across the room who was attempting to shoot her with a rifle. she caught a spear in her hands and used it to dispose of several guards, before throwing it with deadly precision into another guards throat, she swept the legs out from underneath a young guard and pulled a dagger from her boot, plunging it down towards his chest, only for the blade to be knocked out of her hand by Jaune, who kicked her back with enough force to crack a marble column.

"Sir Arc," Weiss said, slowly walking to stand by her fathers throne. "you know what to do."

Jaune slowly advanced, his shield expanding to life as Raven slowly stood, her eyes darted over to her Katana a few yards away, still embedded in the guard she had killed. she jumped over Jaune and rolled to a stop beside her weapon, pulling it free and locking blades with Jaune as he attacked once more.

"an Arc?" she asked, "well today is full of surprises."

"yield," he said, "now.'

"i yield to no man." She snarled, kicking him back and quickly advancing, her katana slamming into his shield as he slammed her weapon to the side and swung at her neck, she ducked underneath the strike and slammed her elbow into his armored stomach, sending him flying back, he landed on his back but quickly sprang up, throwing his shield from his arm, making her bend backwards to avoid the solid piece of metal as it flew past her and stuck into the wall. as she came back up, her eyes widened as she found Jaune had rapidly approached her, his sword swinging towards her neck; quick as a flash she ducked again, slashing her katana across his armor covered legs, smiling in satisfaction as she felt the blade slide into one of the chinks and tear through the meat underneath.

Jaune sprang back, his leg wobbling slightly as he glared at Raven, who slowly advanced on him once more, "you were there that night too." she whispered, "you slaughtered my men."

"they slaughtered a Mistralian patrol." Jaune growled back, putting both hands on the handle.

"and you should care?" she asked, suddenly striking for his weak side, only to be stopped instantly by Crocea Mors and a backhand that sent her sprawling across the floor once more. she slowly sat up and glared at Jaune as he pointed his blade at her throat.

"yield." he said again.

Raven only snarled as she slammed his blade away, her katana slicing through the air as she stood and advanced on him once more. her strikes being blocked each time by Jaune's sword.

"so the rumors about your family are true." she hissed as they locked blades, "i sliced clean through the tendons holding your knee together and yet you're still standing."

"just that spry." he growled back. disengaging and swinging his sword so fast that she didn't have a chance to counter, she didn't scream as the blade bit into her shoulder, forcing her to her knee's with a grunt. her katana falling out of her limp hand as blood drenched her shirt.

"Do you yield?" Jaune asked once more.

she looked him dead in the eyes, "you'll have to kill me, Arc." she whispered, closing her eyes.

Jaune wordlessly pulled his blade free and started swinging it towards her neck.

"Sir Arc stop!" Weiss shouted, making the boys blade stop centimeters away from Raven's neck. Jaune looked up at Weiss, who was clenching the wood of her fathers throne, her eyes alight with fear.

fear that was centered on Jaune.

"no one else is dying today Sir Arc." Weiss said slowly.

"m'lady…' Jaune started, "this woman has slaughtered over a dozen guardsmen, and you want me to-"

"-yes," she said strongly, cutting him off. "now put your blade down and step back, allow our guards to restrain her."

Jaune looked down at Raven, then slowly lowered his blade, "you got lucky," Jaune muttered.

Suddenly Raven shot forward, scooping her Katana up and driving it through his stomach, "and you shouldn't listen to a pampered little princess with delusions in her head." she whispered in his ear.

"h-how…' Jaune croaked out, his eyes straying to the wound he had given her, already it was closed up and turning into a scar.

"the Arc's aren't the only ones who heal fast." she said, twisting the blade and pulling it out, making Jaune crumple.

"your majesty,' Raven said, turning around to look at the king, "Princess," she said to the horror stricken teen, "i bid you two adieu." she turned and ran out of the hall, several guards running after her as she jumped into the air and morphed into her bird form, flying into the sky.

"Sir Arc…" Weiss finally said, half walking-half running towards the downed knight.

Jacques stood up, his eyes following Raven's retreating form with intrigue, "Sergeant," he called to one of the few remaining guards.

"Yes your majesty?" the sergeant asked, standing at attention.

"once you've attended to our wounded, have a Ranger go out and look for this…Raven woman, i would be very interested in talking with her once more."

"yes your majesty." the sergeant said.

Weiss fell to her knee's beside Jaune, "Sir Arc…" she said shakily, putting her hand on his arm, 'Sir Arc!"

"he's dead Weiss." her father said bluntly, looking at the dead body with slight regret, "shame, he was quite the warrior…"

"he's not dead," she whispered, "he's not dead!" she said louder, "Sir Arc!"

"he's dead ma'am." one of the guards said gently. trying to lead her away.

"no! Sir Arc! Sir Arc! wake up! Wake up now!"

Jaune let out a slight groan as he slowly rolled over on his back.

"he's still alive!" Weiss exclaimed, breaking away from the guard. "Guard! go get Ren! Jaune! jaune can you hear me!?"

Jaune groaned again.

Weiss put her hand on cheek, 'don't worry, you'll make it." She whispered, 'Just stay awake…stay alive…"

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Raven changed back as she landed in the woods, waiting on a log was the man she had gone through so much trouble to free.

"Astor," she said, walking up to him, 'I thought i told you to find the pack."

"i was waiting close by in case you needed help." he said, standing up, "of course if you had let me stay and help-" he stopped as she grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the tree.

'If you hadn't of gone against my orders and stayed away from Atlesian territory, none of this would have been necessary." She growled,

"They…killed…our people…' he choked out.

"and who's fault was that?" she asked with narrowed eyes, "you're lucky I even came to break you out, you're weak, and pathetic." she threw him to the side.

he gasped for air as he slowly sat up, "they had an Arc with them…his damn leash is being held by that princess!"

"nothing on the end of that leash now." Raven said, walking away from him.

"you…killed the Arc?"

"yes, he left his guard down and i gutted him." she looked back at Astor, "though his death was unneeded."

"what's done is done." he muttered looking up, "what can i do to redeem myself?"

she stood still for a little while, "watch the castle, look for any signs of Captain Romanov.'

"why?"

"because he…interests me…also let me know if anyone starts looking for us, the tribe will be here for a few weeks."

"Yes chief." he muttered as she flew away. he sat looked down at the ground, "For however long you are chief."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Weiss strode into the infirmary, going straight for Lie Res, who was tying of the bandages "how is he?" she asked.

Ren didn't look up as he turned to the bed right next to Jaune's and started working on Romanov, "as good as one can be after having their insides turned to mush." Ran said, "it's amazing he's even alive right now."

Weiss let out a sigh. "thank the gods." she mumbled.

'No, thank me.' Ren said, "magic only does so much for wounds, and this one was meant to kill him, if the guards had been delayed even a second…Sir Arc may have been dead."

"If i had just let him kill that woman he wouldn't even be in here." she muttered.

"Why didn't you?" Ren asked, "she killed over eighty guards, and injured romanov, why wouldn't you end her."

Weiss looked down, "I…i didn't want Jaune to kill again…"

Ren raised an eyebrow, "he's a warrior, and your personal guard, his job is to protect you, and kill those who try to hurt you, killing is unavoidable."

"I know that," she said, "but…i've seen him kill three times already…it's not like any man i've seen, his eyes are void of emotion….except one…" she looked up, "i saw…excitement in his eyes…it was brief, and i almost convinced my self that i didn't see it…but he enjoyed killing those men…like he was happy to kill…and to see that in a man who you thought to only be a quiet, kind hearted warrior…"

"the blessing bestowed on the Arc clan is also a curse." Ren said softly, "they have to find ways to cope with constant war…his is enjoying what he does…even if he doesn't realize it himself."

"and what if killing only makes it worse for him?" she asked, "I saw the way he reacted to Neptune, and the way he reacted to the captured wolf-man…he would have gladly killed them for even looking at me for longer then he thought necessary…it…worries me what will happen if he continues…"

"you're worried for him." Ren said.

"of course i am." she muttered, "he's been at my side for three months, guarding me, protecting me…and to see him reduced to some…blood thirsty killer…i don't want to see that ren.'

"and you won't," Ren said firmly, "Jaune isn't some brute, and the magic won't turn him into something he's not."

Weiss looked back to Jaune, his breathing deep and even, looking peaceful for the first time since Weiss had saved him, "I hope you're right Ren….i hope you're right."


	7. Chapter 7

**Do not Crucify me, work has been hectic and I actually lost the original to this story and it took me three months to find it, hopefully i'll be able to speed up the production of chapters, until then enjoy.**

 **Peace.**

Flynt felt himself sway slightly his horse slowed, "c'mon…" he muttered as they left the forest and onto a white washed field, "almost there…" he muttered, patting the horses shuttering side, which was slick with blood from an arrow in it's shoulder"almost there…" he looked back at Neon who was laid up against his back, her right arm nothing but a stump wrapped in bloody bandages, "Neon…Neon?" he felt his heart constrict as he quickly reached over, shaking her shoulder, the cat faunus stirred.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, her head raising up,

"you gotta stay awake Katt," he said, "you gotta…"

"but i'm tired…" she whispered, lying her head back down on his back, "and it's so warm…so…warm…" she faltered as she started to slide off the horse.

"katt? Katt!" Flynt shouted as she fell off into the snow, Flynt jumped down next to her, letting out a strangled cry as his blood soaked leg gave out, he walked/crawled over to her, cradling her in his arms, "C'mon Katt, c'mon." he whispered, "you gotta stay awake."

"do i have to?" she whined softly.

"yes you have to," he stood up, carrying her bridal style and started going back towards his horse, which had collapsed in the snow, it's head hanging."We're almost there."

"Flynt…i can't feel…i can't feel my arm…"

"don't worry, you're fine, probably just the cold." he said, carefully setting her down against the horse and gathering his weapons, he put a hand to the horses shuddering side, he slowly drew his dagger and plunged it into the horses chest; the horse stopped shuddering, it's head falling limply to the ground, Flynt took a moment to collect himself as he put his dagger up and shakily picked Katt up once more, "come on." he said, heading across the field.

"we should head back." Katt mumbled, "back to the legion…"

"we're too far," he muttered, "and we'd probably run into those monsters again…"

"what were they…" katt whispered.

"I don't know…" Flynt looked up, trying to find any landmarks that would hint to where they were, "we have to be close to the border." he winced as he heard howls, "damn it…i thought we got away from them." he set her up against the horse and stood up, stringing his bow and nocking an arrow, looking around. the wind and the snow did little to help him spot any approaching targets.

"let me help." Katt gritted out as she started standing back up.

"no, you stay down Katt, don't need you getting hurt." he said, his eyes narrowing as he saw several shadowy figures burst out of the trees, gigantic werewolves with beady red eyes, twelve in all, watching the two injured rangers carefully.

"come on you ugly bastards." he growled, raising his bow.

one of the wolves howled, making the others charge at them, Flynt loosed arrow after arrow, trying vainly to hit the rampaging monsters, only for them to dodge out of the way.

"Flynt…." Katt whispered.

Flynt said nothing as he stood protectively over her as he pulled out his knife, his leg shaking under the strain, "Come on…come on!"

as the first wolf got close to them, a red blur shot out, slashing it in half and kicking up the powdery snow.

"what the…" Flynt whispered as he heard the sound of fighting but couldn't see exactly what was going on, the attacker was too fast and the snow hid the slaughter from view until the fighting died down and the snow settled, leaving a red cloaked stranger standing in the middle of the now blood stained field.

"you two got lucky." the cloaked figure said, slowly turning around to reveal a young maiden clad in leather and metal armor, leather pants and a skirt made of chainmail, belts criss crossed on her hips, where a knife, a sword, and several pouches hung, her raven hair turned crimson at the tips and her silver eyes looked over the two injured rangers in interest as she slowly lowered the battle scythe in her hand, "well, well, well, two atlesian Rangers, don't see you guys around here much." she carefully put the scythe on her back and walked towards Neon.

"S-stay back!" Flynt growled, raising his dagger.

"i'm not going to hurt you." she said soothingly, raising her hands up placatingly, "i just want to check on your companion there."

Flynt slowly lowered his weapon, "one of those…things got her arm." he mumbled, staying slightly defensive as the woman kneeled down beside the injured Faunus, who had passed out during the fight and was now breathing fast and shallow.

"these bandages are useless." she mumbled, gently taking them off, looking at the tattered remains, "we need to cauterize the wounds."

"there won't be any wood around dry enough to light-" he stopped as she started going through her pouches.

"I know i have on here somewhere…aha!" she pulled out a red stone "this'll do the trick."

"What is that?" Flynt asked, riasing his dagger once more as it started to glow.

"a fire crystal." she said, "still has some juice in it." she carefully put it against Neons arm, the cat faunus' eyes shot open and she let out a shriek as the stone seared her flesh, Flynt clenched his dagger and started to move forward, only to stop when the woman pulled the stone away and started wrapping the stump once more, the wound now properly cauterized, "this should hold for now." she said.

Flynt slowly fell to his knee's, "thank…thank you…"

"don't thank me yet," she said, standing back up and pulling her scythe off her back, "i'm still wondering what two Atlesian Rangers are doing here."

Flynt reached up and pulled the dispatch papers he had been given out from behind his chest plate, they were hidden inside a leather bound carrier, which he handed to her as he finally fell back against his dead horse, right next to Neon

she quickly opened the dispatch and started to read it, "wow….wow, wow, wow!" she exclaimed, 'is this real! are you guys-oh wow!" she started to jump up and down giddily.

"those are real." Flynt said wearily, "we were sent by King Jacques Schnee to get this dispatch to someone of high rank within the Valesian and Mistralian militaries so we can start a ceasefire.'

"this is great!" she squealed.

"Ruby!" someone shouted, making Ruby turn around quickly, scythe at the ready, Flynt lifted his dagger once more as another woman ran towards them, her hair was like gold, cascading down her shoulders and back, her armor was made of brown leather. a yellow tunic on underneath, her legs protected from the cold by leather trousers tucked into boots, the only metal armor she wore covered her arms from shoulder to knuckles, the gauntlets were studded and had red stones set into the knuckles,. "what the hell are you thinking! running out of the fort like that! what if it had been a legion!"

"but it wasn't." She said with an uneasy laugh, putting her scythe up, "it was just two rangers in a fix."

the blonde woman turned her lilac gaze to the two injured Atlesian Rangers, "and what are they doing this close to the border?"

"trying to get these dispatches to our superiors." Ruby said, holding up the dispatch papers, "we need to get these to King Ozpin and Emperor Altan as soon as possible…but…we need to take care of these two, they both have extensive injuries, think you can help me get them to the fort Yang?"

she nodded, "lets get them to Velvet." she said, walking up to Flynt, who had collapsed back against the horse once more, his eyes struggling to stay open,"upsie daisy." Yang said as she hauled Flynt up while Ruby picked Neon up, "lets get them some help before we get accused of killing atlesian Rangers."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

"Princess Schnee?"

the timid prodding of the Commander of the Guard made her slowly raise her head from where she held it in her hands, "Yes Captain Bly?" she asked, looking at the nervous man, he was some fourth child of a noble who's name she hadn't cared to remember, Portly and thick, with a wispy moustache, he looked nothing like what a Commander of the Guard should look like, at least in Weiss's mind, it didn't even look like he could wield the sword strapped to his side, and his armor seemed much too bulky to be practical.

"we were…discussing what was to be done about the barbarians?" he asked anxiously, "your father wants to procure peace with them…remember?"

"of course i remember." she said dismissively, standing up and striding to the window in the room; it was the only reason she had to even talk with Bly, "have our scouts returned?"

"they should be back any minute your majesty." Bly said.

"We will continue this when they return then." Weiss muttered. walking towards the door.

"Um…ma'am."

she sighed, stopping just short of the exit, "yes, Commander Bly?" she asked once more.

"I…as acting Captain of the Guard, I must insist that a small security detail be assigned to you," he said, gaining some confidence in his voice, "I leave it to you to choose who they will be…as…i can't…talk with Captain Romanov…may he rest in peace."

Weiss closed her eyes as she thought of the late captain, for three weeks he had held on, his stubbornness seemed to be the only thing that kept him alive, and then one day; while she went to go check on Jaune, she realized she couldn't hear his raspy breathing; the young captain had died in his sleep sometime in the night, he seemed peaceful, except for the forever remaining crease in his eyebrows, as if he was angry that death snuck up on him in the night, "I shall be fine until Sir Arc is fit for duty.' she said, "do not concern yourself with protecting me, especially since we have so few to spare now."

"I-I'm sorry your majesty, but i must insist." he said, losing some confidence, "at least take one guard." he begged.

she sniffed, "I will consider it, Commander Bly." she muttered, walking out and down the hall, without any prompting, one of the guards at the door started to follow her.

"you can stand down," she said to him, "I don't need a guard today."

"Sorry ma'am, Commanders orders." he said dutifully, still following her.

"I do believe I have a higher rank then your Commander," she said, giving him a glare. the guard shrank slightly, but kept a steel bearing.

"i'm sorry ma'am, but until your usual guard is able to take his post once more-"

Weiss turned around with a huff, continuing on towards the infirmary, the guard fell back into step behind her, "You will stay outside the doors of the infirmary unless i call for you." she said as they reached the doors in question.

"yes ma'am." he said, standing at attention, Weiss sighed and opened the door slowly, stepping into the infirmary, "Ren?" she asked as she closed the door. making the healer look up from where he sat beside an injured guard.

"good morning Weiss," he said as he wrapped the injury on the guards arm.

"good morning," she said politely, walking over to where Jaune lay, snoring softly,'how is he today?" she asked.

"better," Ren said as he pat the guards shoulder and motioning for him to leave the infirmary, "the wounds are closed, no signs of infection, and he was able to walk from the bed to the door and back before collapsing."

"is that why he's still asleep." she mused, sitting next to Jaune, "he still looks pale."

"I think that's normal, until he's fully healed at least." Ren said.

"and how long will that be?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, i've never treated an Arc before, it could be another week, it could be another month…it's hard to say."

Weiss nodded, "if you need anything let me know." she said to Ren, slowly standing, "and…let me know immediately if he needs anything…"

Ren smiled sadly, in all the time Weiss had come in, Jaune was never awake, "of course." he said as she started to leave, "have a good day your majesty."

she nodded and stepped out of the infirmary, her 'guard' turned to her, "Ma'am, we've received word that the rangers have returned."

"very good," she said, "let us go meet them."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Ren pulled out a small book and opened it, slowly sitting down next to Jaune's bed, "you know you'll have to talk to her eventually." he said, making the warriors eyes open.

"how could I." he muttered, looking up at the ceiling, "I failed her…"

"Jaune-" "-i couldn't defeat that woman." he interrupted him, "I dropped my guard, let her gain the advantage, and as a result I almost died, and i put Weiss in danger." "It wasn't your fault Jaune." Ren said, "Weiss was the one who ordered you to stop, had she not then you would have prevailed." "I can't blame Weiss," Jaune mumbled, "i thought the woman was defeated, that she wouldn't rise again...and because of my negligence…"

Ren shook his head, "you're too hard on yourself." he said, looking back to his book, "you know you'll have to face her again, better it be sooner rather than later."

Jaune sighed and started standing, wincing slightly as he went.

Ren quickly started to push him back down, which was easy considering the wounds he had sustained, "i wasn't lying when i said you weren't entirely healed." Ren said, "you have to take it slow, and walking through the castle is not apart of 'taking it slow'." Jaune groaned, "then i guess i can wait until she comes back in, she usually comes in in the evening doesn't she?"

"Usually." Ren said, patting him on the shoulder, "guess it's time to show some of that famed Valean patience."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Weiss walked into her fathers meeting hall, where several guards were congregated around a bloodied fox faunus Ranger, his long black hair was matted with blood and his specked with mud and gore, he had a gash on his lower abdomen, his leather armor and chainmail was mangled and torn around the gash, making her eyes widen.

"Why hasn't this man gotten any medical treatment!" Weiss snapped angrily at the guards, who instantly tensed and stepped back.

"I'll be fine for a few moments m'lady." the faunus slurred out, getting to his feet to salute her, "Ranger Lin-Chu here to give my report."

"Go ahead and sit down Lin," Weiss said, the Faunus gratefully sat down, wincing slightly, "I thought my father sent out three Rangers?" "The others are dead." he muttered, "damn barbarians realized we were there, attacked as soon as we went to leave, barely got away with my life." "And how did you?" Commander Bly asked with a sniff.

"My team gave me time to escape," he said, glaring at Bly, "i was the fastest, and we needed to get this info to the keep." "So you ran like a coward." he sneered, "filthy animal you should have stayed to fight-" "That's quite enough Commander Bly." Weiss said sternly, not moving her gaze from the faunus, "Continue."

"After I was ordered back to the keep." he started, still glaring at bly, "one of those things gave chase, tore through my armor and gave me this lovely cut…"

"Do you have their location?" she prodded gently.

"Bring me a map." he muttered, looking at one of the guards. They looked from him to Weiss.

"Go on," Weiss said impatiently, making one of them run off and return in a few seconds with a map, laying it out in front of him, he scanned the map for a few moments before placing a finger on a patch of woods, "eight hundred yards to the north of Mantle." he said, "their numbers are in the low eight hundreds." "Low eight hundred?" Bly echoed, making the other guards start to talk amongst themselves.

"Just one slaughtered half the homeguard-" "What do you think eight hundred of those freaks could do-" "We're so fucked-" "Enough!" Weiss snapped, making al of them stop, "what kind of armaments did they have?" she asked, looking at Lin.

"Most were armed with crude weapons," he said, "spears with jagged teeth being used as the tips, swords made from crude iron...almost everyone was armed except for the children, and...and many of them wore no armor...nor clothing." "Walking around in this cold? Are they wanting death?" Bly asked.

"Some of them walked around in those werewolf forms of theirs." he muttered, "I doubt they're very cold."

Weiss processed this information, "thank you Lin," she said, standing up, "Guards, get him to the infirmary, make sure Lie Ren treats his injuries." Two guards walked forward and gently helped the man up, "you have a good rest Lin," she said, walking to the head of the table.

"Thank you m'lady." he mumbled as they half escorted/half dragged him away.

"He gave us invaluable information." she muttered, "Now we know where they are and what they're capable of." "Yes, shame he'll have to be put to death." Bly said.

"Excuse me?" she asked, turning her cold glare to him.

"H-he ran from battle." Bly stuttered, "the law clearly states that anyone who runs from battle must-" "He was ordered to come back," she said abruptly, "and if he hadn't we wouldn't know where they are." "But-" "If anything befalls that man I will be sure to hold you entirely responsible." Weiss said icily, cutting him off once more, "do I make myself clear Commander Bly?"

"But-" "Do i make myself clear, commander Bly." she said again.

He lowered his head and gave a feeble, "yes ma'am." "Now, assemble a party of no less then fifty men, and inform my father that I will be riding out to meet with these barbarians. Choose our best, Commander Bly, you'll be leading these men." "Now wait a second!" he yelped, "Shouldn't i stay at the castle? To better coordinate our guards?" "Most will be out with me Commander," she said, sitting down, "what will you have to coordinate here but mice?"

"I...I…" "This isn't up for debate Commander Bly," she said, walking to the door, "Also, i will be down in the armory for the remainder of the day and am not to be disturbed, if you have questions you can relay them through blake, understood commander?"

"Yes ma'am…"

Weiss gave a smile and walked out, her guard falling into step behind her, "you're not needed Guardsman." she said, "take the rest of the day off." "Sorry ma'am, orders are orders." he said, still following her.

She rolled her eyes, "well, if you're going to be stalking me, why don't you give me a name?"

"Henry, Henry Merigold."

Weiss gave a little sound of acknowledgment and kept walking.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Jora brought his hammer down on the peice of metal he was working into a blade, mumbling under his breath as he did.

"Jora?"

The calm voice of Weiss made Jora grin as he brought the hammer down once more, "Princess Weiss!" he called out jovially as he quenched the blade, "just the blue blood i wanted to see!"

Weiss smiled as Jora pulled the blade out and showing it to her, "what do ya think?" he asked, "made it out of some Valesian Ore one of the traders found, i never thought i'd get a chance to work with it-" As Jora went off on a tandent, Weiss looked over the blade, it was about three feet and narrow, diamond shaped and with a twist towards the tang, it was a dull gray at the moment but she knew that once Jora was done with it the blade would practically glowing." "-so what do you think?" he asked with a smile.

"It's beautiful Jora," she said honestly, "when do you think it will be ready?" "Hmm...well, i still have to finish the handle, pommell, and the crossguard, it'll take me about a day, should be ready by tomorrow at noon." "good, " she said, "i will be going out for a peace negotiation tomorrow, i would have liked to leave by noon, but I will happily stall for an extra thirty minutes to recieve and pay for this elegant weapon."

He grinned, "I'll make sure it's perfect for you princess." he said with a bow,he stood up just as a crash sounded from in the back of his forge, "confound it-" he started as he walked around the corner, weiss following.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING BACK HERE!" Jora roared, making a soot covered Sun and Neptune jump, knocking over yet another rack of finished weapons, "I heard Monkey faunus were light on their feet! It appears i was wrong!" "Sorry Jora!" Sun said with a nervous chuckle, "Neptune's a clutz." "I'm not the one who dropped a knife on my foot." "No but you're the reason it happened!"

Before the two could start fighting Jora lifted them both up and slammed them together, "Enough!" he rumbled, "i agreed to allow you two to work in here so long as you actually worked! But it seems the tasks i've given you have been too tame! So i want you to pick up the mess you two made, and then go and stack the Ore we got from Terra Vista! Understood!" "Yes sir!" they chorused, getting to work.

"You let them work in here?" Weiss asked him as she moved to stand by his side." "Hmm yes, it seems the guards around here don't like the idea of letting these boys help guard, so i agreed to let them do grunt work for me." Jora groaned, "and i've had a headache ever since."

"Hi Weiss!" Sun called, waving at her as he restacked the weapons, "long time no see!" "Good evening Corporal Wukong, Mr. Versailles." "How's Jaune doing?" Sun asked, while Neptune leant against a spear he had been putting up. "He's...better." she said.

"That's great, i went to go see him last week, dude looked like someone dropped a cannonball on him-ow!" Sun winced as Neptune elbowed him hard, "dude what the hell?" Sun asked, then saw that Weiss's expression turned solemn and slightly morose.

"We're glad he's making a speedy recover." Neptune said, trying to cover his team leaders blunder.

"Thank you, i'll be sure to let him know." she said.

"Don't you two have some work to do?" Jora asked, saving the two from an awkward conversation.

"Yeah! We gotta get it done." Sun said quickly, running over to where the iron ore was, Neptune quick to follow.

"See ya snow angel." Neptune said with a wink, yelping when Jora threw his still hot hammer at him.

"That's Princess Weiss to you!" he snapped, "try that again and i'll rip your-" he stopped and looked at Weiss, who looked partially amused, "You know what!"

"Yes sir!" Neptune called as he and Sun got to work.

"Come Princess, lets continue to talk about the design for your rapier." "Yes, lets." she said, following him into the main part of the armory, "and Jora?" "Yes M'lady?"

"Thank you."

He smiled, "any time.'


	8. Chapter 8

Weiss smoothed out the black trousers she had put on for her mission today, a pair of brown riding boots going halfway up her calves, replacing the heels she usually wore, with brightly shining greaves covering the boots, chainmail and lightweight plate armor covered her chest and arms, engraved with the Schnee family crest.

"Weiss?" blake asked, walking in slowly.

"Yes Blake?" she asked as she fastened bracers onto her forearms.

"Commander Bly has stated that your retinue is ready to move out, they are waiting in the courtyard."

"Thank you blake." weiss said, turning around and almost did a double take when she found Blake wearing black leather armor, dull chainmail underneath to add further protection, a Mistralian katana at her side, "I did not order you to follow me today Blake." she said, walking past her.

"You never do Weiss." Blake said, following her with a smile, "but i figure that with Jaune out of commission for the moment, you'd need a guard that isn't that Merrigold guy."

Weiss smiled slightly, "be that as it may, today could be dangerous."

"Then you'll definitely need me because i saw Bly, and it looked like he was going to pass out."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "he's incompetent." she muttered, "how he got to the rank of Commander is beyond me."

"He's the son of a rich nobleman." Blake said as they walked out of her suite, "of course he got the rank of commander."

"I don't care if he was my own brother, if he can't keep up, i'll see to it that he gets the boot, rich father or not."

"Of course m'lady." Blake said as they made their way down to the courtyard, where fifty guardsmen in full combat armor sat on horses. "Are you going to want to see Jaune before we leave?"

Weiss hesitated as she stopped at the entrance to the courtyard, she slowly shook her head, "i'll see him when i get back. "she said confidently, "he'll probably be awake and moving by that time."

Blake nodded as they walked out.

"Century! Attention!" Commander Bly shouted as she walked out, the Centurion echoing his command as Weiss peered out the corner of her eye to see her father standing atop the ramparts, watching her as she walked towards her pure white stallion, where Jora waited with long package in his hands.

"My Princess!" he shouted, falling to his knee's and pulling the cover off the package, revealing the shining figure of her new sword, sheathed in redwood, the handle made of cold steel with silver inlay spiraling down the handle, the basket-hilt was wrapped with gold wire and attached to the pommel with an elegant finish, she took hold of the handle and pulled it out, admiring the diamond shaped blade that came to a sharp point, thicker then what a rapier would be, allowing for slashes if need be. She smiled and returned it to it's sheath, "Thank you Master Jora." she said, strapping the sword to her side.

"May it serve you well in battle." he said, still bowed, slowly moving away as she mounted her horse, Blake doing the same as one of the stable boys ran over with a chestnut colored horse.

Weiss wheeled her horse around to look at the men, what remained of the original homeguard, many of them looked terrified, their eyes shifting around worriedly. "Today," she started, her voice loud and strong, "we ride to meet a barbarian horde, whether in peace or in war, we shall find out, be prepared for anything; should peace be what we find, then treat them as you would your family, treat them as you would the man beside you." her eyes got a sharp look in them, "but if they come for war, show them what the Warriors of Mantle can do!"

"Ura!" one of the privates shouted, making the others take up the battle cry.

"Ura! Ura! Ura!" they all chorused, beating their spears against their shields.

Weiss turned her horse around and nodded to her father, who raised his hand up, a tradition done for any element of soldiers who left the walls for war, "may the Gods protect you!" he shouted. "My daughter, my soldiers, go with their grace, and seek peace, and be prepared for war!"

With those words said, the gates opened.

"Century!" Weiss called.

"Century!" Commander Bly echoed.

"Century!" the grizzled centurion snarled.

"Forward!"

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Captain Bale watched as Weiss and her retinue rode out of the keep, the soldiers keeping a small distance between themselves and Weiss. "I'm still surprised you allowed her to go." Bale muttered.

Jacques watched as his daughter rode closer to the town, "have you ever played Chess, Captain Bale?" he asked.

"Many a time your majesty." Bale said.

"So tell me, when first going against your opponent, do you send out your knights? Your bishop? Or perhaps the Rooks?"

Bale looked at him in surprise, realization dawning upon him, "you send out the pawns…" Bale said, "to test their strengths."

"Yes...and you send them out to hopefully gain a queen from a pawn." with that, Jacques turned around, walking down the steps with a cruel smile, "but more often than not, they don't come back at all."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Roran ran outside as he saw a small retinue of soldiers riding through the town, "Claudia! Come look!" he shouted into town as they neared his house, "wow…" he whispered as they slowed down slightly, his eyes widened as he saw Weiss at their head, "Princess Weiss!" he exclaimed as Claudia came bounding out.

Weiss gave him a small wave and smile.

Roran grinned like an idiot as they rode past, "good luck on your trip!" he hollered as they went.

"Good luck!" Claudia echoed, waving at the soldiers, many of whom waved back.

"Roran! Claudia! Get back here!" their mother called, looking fearfully towards the woods that Weiss and her century moved towards.

"But mom! They're off to fight evil!" Roran complained as his sister ran back to their mother, "we have to wish them luck!"

"Roran, don't argue." she said sternly, looking towards weiss as they continued on, "they're going off in peace, Mother Rhea be with them."

Roran sulkily walked back to his mom, "one day i'll be riding alongside her." he said, "and you'll come running out to wish me good luck, and i'll tell you to go back inside."

"I pray that day never comes." Arya said quietly as they walked back inside.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Deep in the forest, a young man sat upon a downed tree, boredly looking into the trees as he absentmindedly stabbed his seax into the trunk he sat upon.

" Nadir!" someone shouted, making him jump up and pull his seax out, glaring at the three men walking towards him, laughing, "you're still out here?" one asked.

"Of course, Raven told me to alert her when I catch sight of any Atlesian soldiers." he muttered, sitting back down.

"Come on, like they would come out here to fight us." one scoffed.

"I could see them coming to mewl for peace more likely."

"Either way, she wants me out here." Nadir grumbled.

"Well it's a waste of time, come on, we were going to go hunt, there's a group of elk just to the south-"

"Shut up." Nadir muttered. Narrowing his eyes as he caught movement.

"Come on man, have some-"

"I said shut up." Nadir snapped, standing up and looking harder, "there's Faunus in the trees.'

"What?" one of them asked, peering into the canopy, his eyes widening slightly, "your right...a lot of them…"

"What do you think they're doing?" another asked.

"I hear horses…"

Nadir looked around, his eyes widening when he sees a small band of soldiers riding through the forest, a white haired woman at their head,instantly the four hid themselves, "Atlesians…" he muttered, "flying a white flag, we have to tell Raven."

"Now hold on there Nadir," his friend said, grabbing him before he could take off, "what's the rush?"

"Raven wanted to know the second-" he started, only to stop when his hand clamped over his mouth.

"And she'll find out...after we see what happens." he said with a grin, "I've always wondered how Atlesians fight when they're not ambushing their enemies."

Nadir pulled himself free, "i have a duty." he muttered, taking off.

The man shook his head in disgust, "she's not even the rightful chieftain." he grumbled, looking back to the atlesians.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Blake looked around in suspicion, her hand going to her katana.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know…" she said, sniffing the air, "I feel like…like we're being watched...but there's nothing on the wind."

Weiss looked about, "everyone be on alert." Weiss said.

"Why? The animal can't smell anyone, we should be safe." Commander Bly grumbled.

"This 'animal' may not be smelling anyone," Blake started, venom dripping from her words, "but that doesn't mean they didn't hide their scent, or hid downwind."

"And now she makes excuses for her ineptitude." Bly scoffed.

"Commander Bly, hold your tongue." Weiss said, not bothering to look at the man.

"The animal started it."

" commander Bly, i said to hold your-" she stopped as a spear flew out of one of the trees, slamming into the commanders chest plate and sending him off his horse.

"For the White Fang!" someone shouted as the trail was suddenly consumed in chaos.

"AMBUSH!" the Centurion shouted as more spears came down, some splintering and glancing off shields, others finding their marks, "defensive formation! Protect the princess!" he pulled a gladius out and drove it into the chest of a charging Faunus, "Die ya dirty bastard!"

"Someone grab the commander!" Weiss commanded, pulling her rapier out and deflecting an arrow off the blade "we must continue on! Out of the trees!"

"You heard her lads!" the centurion snarled, swooping down and lifting Commander Bly as the man slowly sat up, "onward!" 

The fifty odd men surged forward, Weiss at their head as Faunus started jumping down from the trees, some tackling soldiers to the ground as they went.

"Archers!" Weiss shouted, "shoot into the trees!"

Instantly around fifteen men pulled bows from their backs and loosed arrows into the canopy, making several faunus fall from their perches, arrows in their chests.

"We're coming up on a clearing!" Blake called, her eyes narrowed as they flew through the forest, "see a few more White Fang warriors, they may have the clearing surrounded."

"Then we will form up in the clearing and hold it." Weiss said confidently, looking at the Centurion, "have the men form a circle, shields out and ready!"

"Yes ma'am." he said, turning to relay the order to his men as they burst out into the clearing,it was about fifty yards in diameter, and surrounded by trees, no sooner had they entered in it did the white fang jump out of the trees, over three hundred soldiers wearing masks made from the skulls of animals were charging at them.

"Dismount! Form a perimeter!" the centurion shouted, jumping off his horse and pulling the commander with him, Weiss and Blake dismounted just as one of the men surrounding her was impaled by a spear, sending his horse into a frenzy and carrying him back the way they came, "Form a perimeter you dogs!" he snarled out as the men rushed to do as they were commanded, "archers to the back, spearman at the front! Lock shields! Here they come!"

Weiss watched as the warriors slammed into the shiel wall, some of the men were thrown back, only supported by the man beside him, "Dig in!" Weiss shouted, "hold steady!" a spear was jabbed into their circle and one man fell to the ground with a gargling cry as the spear caught him in the throat.

The Centurion strode forward and grabbed the spear, with a mighty yank he pulled the faunus into their circle, where he drove his Gladius into the mans chest before pulling it out and decapitating him, "archers! Fire!" he commanded as he stalked behind his men, looking like a wild animal looking for it's morning kill.

A volley of arrows arced over the mens heads, slamming into the grouped up Faunus, Killing several, and injuring a few more to be trampled by their allies, "Keep firing!" he said, "don't let up!" he looked at Weiss, "we won't be able to hold this shield wall for long, it'll turn into a bloodbath soon."

"Hold for as long as you can." she told him looking down at Bly who was attempting to get up.

"We have to retreat." Commander Bly gritted out, "fall back to the town."

"Our escape is cut off," Blake said, "we can't fall back even if we wanted to."

'And we haven't completed the mission." Weiss said grimly.

"Fuck the mission." Bly muttered, "is this mission worth these mens lives.

Weiss looked around, her men were holding their positions, but some were faltering, and a few were already lying dead on the floor, she quickly turned around and pointed her rapier at his neck, "Commander Bly, were you not the one who said yesterday that those who run from battle will be killed? And here you are today attempting to get a whole century to run. Were your balls cut off Commander Bly or were you born without them?"

Bly said nothing, only looked away in slight shame.

"Going forward is not an option, going backwards is not an option." weiss looked around, "so we will hold this position until every last one of them is dead!"

"That's a plan i can get behind." the centurion growled, "you heard her men! Send these motherless dogs back to the pit from whence they came!"

"URA!"

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Roran knew something was wrong when he heard screaming coming from the woods, he had wanted to go check it out, but his mother was very good at keeping him locked up in the house when she set her mind to it.

"But mom! What if Princess Schnee is in danger?" Roran argued.

"And what are you going to do? Hiss at her attackers?"Arya asked with a laugh, "she'll be fine…" she trailed off as she stared at something outside their home, Roran looked behind him and gasped as he saw one of the soldiers that had been with the princess earlier that day, a spear in his stomach, being dragged by his horse.

Quickly Roran ran out of the house and towards the soldier, attempting to stop the horse, which reared back at the appearance of the small faunus boy, Roran jumped up and grabbed the reins, attempting to keep the horse under control as his mother ran out and cut the straps holding the soldier to the horse, as soon as she did he let go of the horse, letting it bolt into town as he ran to help her mother.

"This is bad." she said, as she checked the wound on his stomach, shaking her head at the positioning of the spear "Roran, go into town and see if you can't find Matthias, we're going to need his help."

"Okay mom." he said, turning to take off, only to be stopped by the soldier, who had grabbed his shirt and pulled him down,

"Get to the keep." he struggled out, blood running out of his mouth and down his chin, "get...to the keep...tell them that the princess...the princess needs help…"

"What about you-"

"To fucking hell with me." the man snarled, gritting his teeth, "there's a century out there...fightin' for their lives, they need the legions…" he let go of Roran and his head fell slightly, "get to the keep...get the legion...fuck me…"

Roran shook slightly as he watched the light leave the mans eyes. "Mom…" he whispered, looking at his mother, who's mouth was set in a grim line.

"Go," she said, "get to the keep and let them know."

Roran nodded and turned around.

"And Roran." his mother started, making him halt, "make sure Sir Arc knows."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Nadir ran into the camp, catching the attention of a few early risers, "Raven!" he called, making more people emerge from their tents, "Raven!"

"What is it Nadir." Raven asked, striding out of her tent clad in a single bear pelt, which was wrapped around her shoulders, "I thought i sent you to watch for Atlesians."

"That's what i came back for," he said, kneeling in front of her, ihs head bowed, "a force of fifty are in the forest to the south, flying a white flag."

Raven hummed, "I had heard that Atlesians loved a good fight, disappointing."

"There's more ma'am." Nadir said, "there were Faunus in the trees, armed."

She raised an eyebrow, "is that so?"

He nodded, "i didn't get an accurate count, but there's a lot more of them then there are Atlesians, it's possible they-" he stopped when the sound of fighting reached their ears.

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Vernal," she called, making the short haired woman step out behind her, a tunic keeping her covered from the chill of the night, "round up a party, and have Nadir lead you back to them."

"How would you like us to deal with the situation." Vernal asked, stepping out in front of them.

Raven smirked and turned around, heading back into the tent.

"I leave that up to you."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW 

Jaune gingerly walked through the infirmary, carefully trying to make it to the entrance without-

"What are you doing?"

-without alerting Ren, "i was going to go find Weiss." he said slowly, "I do believe it's time for me to return to duty."

"Jaune, you're not fully healed." Ren said, standing. "Another four days at best."

"I'm fine." jaune muttered.

"You're barely even able to walk." Ren put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, making the man sway a bit, "you'll do her no good in this condition."

"Not like you'll find her in the keep anyways." one of the other occupants muttered, making both Jaune and Ren look over at Lin-Chu.

"What are you talking about?" Jaune asked.

"Princess Schnee was given a mission by her father." Lin-Chu said, "to go and broker a peace with those beasts, or wage war."

"Wage war!?" Jaune asked incredulously.

"The Legion hasn't left the keep." Ren muttered, "There may still be time Jaune-"

"She didn't take the legion." Lin-Chu said, "she took a Century."

Jaune felt his arms shake as he limped to the entrance, "Someone get my armor!" he shouted, "now!"

"Jaune calm down!" Ren said, trying to drag the wounded warrior back to the infirmary, "we can't go running out half-cocked!"

"She's out there facing off against monsters with less than fifty men!" Jaune spat as several servants came walking over carrying his armor.

"There's a chance that she's currently sitting at a table negotiating peace, how do you think you'll help that riding into an enemy camp in full armor?"

"I don't care." Jaune snapped, starting to put his armor on, "i'm not going to leave her out there alone."

Ren groaned, "you bullheaded, stubborn ass of a man." he muttered as Lin-Chu limped over, "and where are you going?"

"With the knight." he said, "i'm sure he'll need help."

Ren clenched his teeth as he followed the two injured soldiers through the hallway, attempting to get them to return to the infirmary as they made their way through the keep, "you two could literally get hurt just walking down the stairs right now." Ren said, "leaving both of you in the infirmary even longer."

"I'm technically supposed to be dead," Lin-Chu said as he fixed a new Rangers cloak on.

"And I literally died." Jaune said, strapping Crocea Mors to his side, "couple more theoretical days in the infirmary doesn't scare us."

"Please try and see reason you two.' Ren pleaded as they entered the courtyard, "if the princess comes back and finds you both have left the infirmary I'll…' he stopped talking as he looked over to a group of guards, who were laughing and pushing around a small faunus boy, "what the…" he started as Jaune and Lin-Chu looked over.

"Roran?" Jaune asked in confusion, his eyebrows scrunching together in anger.

Ren took a step back, for the first time that day Ren was willing to let Jaune go off leash.

"What's going on over here?" Jaune snapped angrily, forcing himself to walk without a limp as Lin-Chu followed him.

The guards turned to look at him and did a double take, "Sir Arc?" one asked, "you're…didn't...didn't you die?"

"It didn't take." Jaune said, looking down to Roran, who was attempting to get up off the ground, "what are you doing to this young man."

"W-we was only having fun…" another mumbled.

"Well now you're going to apologize to him." Jaune growled, putting his hand on his sword.

The guards quickly started to apologize to Roran, who quickly, waved them off, "who cares about apologies! The princess is in danger!"

"What? What happened Roran?" Jaune asked urgently.

"I don't know! They rode by us this morning and then later on one of the soldiers came back injured...he...he died…' he shook his head, "he said Princess Schnee is in the forest fighting for her life!"

"Someone go alert Captain Bale! We need the Legion!"

"The legions in the southern fields! By order of King Schnee!" 

"Then send a rider!" Arc snapped.

"Right! Karkarov! Lets go!"

"The rest of you! Prepare for battle, we need every able bodied man we can spare!"

"You heard him men! Prepare for battle!"

As the remaining guards scattered about, Jaune turned back to Roran, "Roran, go to the Forge and grab Jora, then go to the stables, get horses for me, Lin and Ren, understood?"

"Yes sir." Roran said, taking off.

Jaune staggered slightly, stumbling to a wooden table against the wall.

"Jaune-" Ren started.

"Don't say anything Ren," Jaune grounded out as he stood back up, wiping sweat off his forehead, "I'm doing this without-OW!"

Ren nodded grimly as he pulled the syringe out of Jaune's neck, "That should help you for at least a little bit." he said.

"What the...what the fuck did you…" he straightened up and squinted, "the pains gone...what did you do?"

"I gave you a potion, it'll keep you stable for the next twelve hours," Ren lookedat Jaune, "but know that when it wears off, you'll be far worse off then you were without it."

Jaune took a deep breath, "I can live with that." he muttered as Roran ran back, Jora behind him leading several horses behind him.

"Jaune!" Sun shouted, running over with his team at his back, "can we help?"

"All hands welcome." Jaune said, mounting one of the horses as more guards came thundering into the courtyard, many mounting horses, "Roran, stay here and wait for our return."

"I'm going with you!" Roran said defiantly, crossing his arms, "Princess Schnee is my friend, i want to help!"

Jaune hesitated, then grabbed Roran by the scruff, hauling him up and setting him in front between him and the horse.

"Jaune!" Jora rumbled, "We have one hundred and fifty guards and reserve legionnaires."

"Is there any way to get more?" Jaune asked.

"No, we can't leave the keep unguarded," Jora said, "this will have to be enough."

"Jaune nodded slightly, "Warriors of Mantle!" he called, "Your princess is in danger, your comrades are fighting for their lives in the Northern forest! Ride swiftly to their aid and lay destruction upon their attackers!"

"URA!" the chanted, raising their weapons.

"Ride! On sure feet and with surer hearts! To the defense of your princess and your countryman! Death to her enemies! Death!"

"Death!" the echoed.

"FORWARD!"

"URA!"

They thundered out of the gates, a hundred and fifty strong, Jora the bull and Sir Arc of Vale at their forefront, driving their horses riding as fast as their riders could carry them, there was no attempt at uniform parade marching, only a hodge podge of guardsmen and armed servants, riding out to deal a swift hand to their enemies.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"HOLD THE LINE!" the centurion shouted, picking up an abandoned shield and filling the gap one of his dying soldiers left, "Hold the line you dogs!"

Weiss clenched her rapier as she watched their enemy press onward, forcing the meager defenders back into a muddy ravine. "We can't hold this shield wall for much longer.' the centurion shouted back to her, "what are your orders ma'am!"

Weiss looked at Blake, who was attempting to stop Commander Bly's wound from bleeding, "whatver you decide, i'll back it, one hundred percent." Blake said with a wane smile.

Before Weiss could come to a decision, the white fang soldiers suddenly fell back. "Centurion, what's going on!?"

"They're falling back ma'am." the centurion muttered, lowering his shield a bit, "They still have us surrounded."

"What are they doing…" she muttered.

"SCHNEE!" someone roared, making the soldiers raise their shields once more, "Face me!"

Weis walked forward, looking past the centurion to a bull faunus, walking across the blood stained ground, stopping next to the body of a legionnaire, he pulled his blade and stabbed it into the body, 'Come face me!"

The centurion looked at Weiss, then back to the Bull, "and who might you be to demand this!" the centurion shouted.

"I am Adam Taurus." he declared, "leader of the White Fang! And you will answer to me for your families sins! Single person combat to the death!"

"Do not think yourself worthy to-" the centurion started, only to stop when Weiss walked past him, "your majesty-'

"Adam Taurus!" she called, "i am Weiss Schnee, crown Princess to the Throne of Mantle, I accept your challenge under the condition that my men will be unharmed."

Adam looked at the meager twenty men still alive, "I agree to your conditions." he said, 'now face me whelp."

Weiss looked to her men, "it's been an honor." She said, turning back around.

"Weiss!" Blake started, stepping forward, "Don't trust Adam, he won't honor any commitments."

Weiss narrowed her eyes slightly, then nodded, "be prepared for anything." she said, stepping forward, her rapier at the ready.

"Are you ready to meet Death Schnee?"

"Funny," she said, getting into a defensives tance, "I was going to ask you the same thing."


	9. Chapter 9

Weiss squared her shoulders, extending her blade out in a defensive stance, analysing Adam's own stance as he pulled the blade out of the dead man and returned it to his sheath.

 _Possibly an Iaido fighter, quick, strong attacks…_ she thought as the two started circling each other, _he's more experienced, and battle hardened, i've only ever fought against sparring partners, and that was in the keep two years ago…_ Weiss took a deep, shaky breath to try and calm her nerves.

"Your move Schnee." Adam growled as they settled across each other.

"Of course it is." she muttered, suddenly bringing her sword back and lunging forward, with a gasp of surprise Adam pulled his blade out blocking the stabbing strike and countering with a powerful slash.

Weiss caught the attack on the flat of her blade and jumped back, bracing herself as Adam shot forward, she parried the blade and stabbed at Adams shoulder, Adam rolled away from her as he re-sheathed his sword, glaring at Weiss as she slowly stepped back. he let out a snarl as he charged forward, pulling his blade once more and ducked under Weiss's retaliatory strike and slashing his blade across her stomach; Weiss jumped away, looking down at her armor, now rent open with blood slowly trickling out, it was a shallow strike, nothing to be too concerned about, but as the White Fang exploded in cheers, she felt the true damage it dealt.

"First blood goes to me, Schnee." Adam said, flicking the blood off his blade and returning it to the sheath.

Weiss scowled and shot forward, catching Adam by surprise as her blade bit into his shoulder; she jumped back as he pulled his blade out and slashed at her chest, she parried the attack, knocking the blade up before going for his neck.

Adam disengaged from Weiss, sliding in the mud and gore as he did. The two glared at each other for a few moments before charging once more.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"Did you see that!?" one of the privates whispered as they watched Adam and Weiss fight, the Atlesian Soldiers were still holding their Shield wall, tensed and ready in case Adams warriors decided to attack, but many were starting to get distracted by the battle between the two commanders.

"Yeah, she's like lightning, didn't think the princess would be a very good fighter."

"She was trained by the greatest instructors in Atlas." Blake muttered, catching their attention "that's the only reason she's doing this well."

"Lightning flash." the private breathed out.

"Lightning Flash?" Blake asked, looking at the Private.

"Yeah! She's a Lightning Flash." he said reverently.

"I like that! Lightning Flash!"

"Lightning Flash!" another exclaimed.

"Lightning Flash! Lightning Flash! Lightning Flash!" the century cheered, pounding their spears and swords against their shields.

"Idiots."the Centurion muttered, watching as Weiss continued to Parry and dodge Adams attacks, "She's barely keeping up with the bull's attacks."

Blake nodded, "one slip-up and she's dead…" she put her hand on her Katana, "I need to help…"

"You step in and the battle begins again," the centurion said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "and these boys can't hold off another assault."

"But if we don't do something she could die." Blake growled quietly.

The centurion sighed, reaching up and pulling his helmet off, revealing a rugged face with scars marring his features, a pair of lion ears peeking out of his brown hair, "we just have to have faith." he muttered, looking back to Weiss.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Dodge. Parry. Riposte. Attack. Counter attack. Weiss was doing all she could to keep herself alive against Adam's relentless attacks, she had gotten lucky with her first two strikes, catching Adam off guard and throwing his rhythm off, but Adam had rallied, strikes much more forceful and precise, and only her quick reflexes had saved her from losing her head.

"You're tiring Schnee." Adam taunted, dodging around her attempt to spear his leg, he pulled his blade once more and nicked her left arm, making her stumble back, "or are you not even trying?"

Weiss let out a frustrated growl and struck once more, almost carelessly Adam hit her blade to the side and stabbed at her midriff, weiss quickly deflected the attack with her greave and lashed her arm out, catching Adam on the right side of his head, with a loud crack! Adam fell to the ground, his bone mask shattered beside him. Weiss stepped back, catching her breath as Adam slowly stood, glaring at her with red eyes, blood slowly trickling down from a cut just underneath his right eye where the bracer had hit.

"You little bitch." he growled out, stalking towards her.

Weiss raised her blade once more as Adam charged, his blows slowly driving her back across the field as thunder rumbled overhead.

"You think you're going to win this!?" he snarled as he battered the girl back into the mud, "do you think for a second you'll survive!? My path is righteous Schnee! Your death is all but guaranteed!" with a harsh slash he broke through her defense and gave a laugh of pleasure as his blade bit into her thigh, making her let out a scream of pain, "you're weak!" he yanked the blade out as Weiss stumbled into the mud, trying vainly to get back on her feet, raising her sword as he attacked once more, "Pathetic!" he thundered out, sending the blade flying out of her hands and back towards her men. "And you'll be remembered as such." he put the tip of his blade to her neck, "any last words? Schnee?"

Weiss glared at him, "will you honor our agreement?" she gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Our agreement?" he asked, slowly lowering his blade.

"My men go free, our agreement to this fight is that my men go free if you fought-" she let out a howl of pain as he brought his blade down, cutting her down on her left eye before stabbing her through her shoulder.

"I made no such agreement Schnee." he said with cruel smile, "your men will die like the filth they are! Their heads will be skewered and put on display in front of Mantle Keep! With your dead body being paraded through the streets!"

"You...bastard…" she muttered through gritted teeth.

Adam pulled the blade from her shoulder as the wind died down, leaving the field oddly quiet "It's over Schnee." he said, raising his blade one last time.

"NO!"

With a force and ferocity that Weiss had never seen in her, Blake slammed into Adam, sending him flying back across the muddy terrain, her hair whipping about her as the wind picked up with a vengeance, the sky opening up as a war horn sounded behind Weiss and the century came charging across the field, screaming and hollering as they did, Rain pouring down in sheets as the Atlesians went, soaking them to the bone.

"For the Princess!"

"Lightning Flash!"

"URA!"

"Slaughter them!" Adam shouted angrily, his own warriors surging forward, meeting their enemies in the middle of the field, only now there was no shield wall, no lingering concern for personal safety as the soldiers of the Legion leapt into battle, hacking and stabbing wildly and without regard for themselves, shields were forgone for daggers, The centurion himself wielded his Gladius in one hand and his helm in the other, stabbing and bludgeoning any poor soul to get within arms reach.

"Slaughter them all!" the Centurion snarled, quickly dispatching two warriors quickly, slamming his metal helm into another's face, "recover the Princess! COME ON YOU APES, YOU WANT TO LIVE FOREVER!?*"

"URA!" They replied as they formed a haphazard wall of death between Weiss and Blake, who was busily dispatching White Fang soldiers who were attempting to reach Weiss.

Weiss, renewed by the vigour of her men, forced herself to crawl towards her abandoned weapon, her face contorted with pain as she dragged her useless leg behind her, grabbing her sword and turned around to impale a pouncing white fang soldier through the neck, he let out a strangled, choking cry as she pushed him off, she watched with mixed emotions as he writhed in pain and panic, clutching at the gaping wound until the light left his eyes; with a grunt of effort she stood and pulled the blade from the corpse, "KEEP FIGHTING MEN!" she shouted angrily, blood trailing down the left side of her face, making her look like a vengeful wraith.

"The princess fights on!" the centurion shouted, hoisting an injured private to his feet; shoving a spear into the boys hand he pointed his own weapon to the melee going on in front of them, "stop bleeding and fight!"

"Princess!" someone gasped, making Weiss turn quickly, gritting her teeth as she put weight on her bad leg, Commander Bly had limped out, his bulky armor was gone and he clutched a simple dagger in his left hand, the spear was still in his side, now broken closer to the wound so it wouldn't get in the way, "we...we need to get you out of here."

'No." Weiss said, looking down at the muddy ground hesitantly, before awkwardly squatting and scooping up mud and pressing it into her leg, she let out a grunt of pain as she repeated the process on her shoulder, "that'll hold for now." she gritted out, looking at the commander, "are you good for a fight?"

He hesitantly looked at the fighting, fear and apprehension flashing in his eyes before he set his mouth into a grim line and looked at her, "guess we don't have much of a choice right?"

Weiss smiled wanly, hefting her sword once more as several white fang soldiers came charging at the two.

For the next few minutes Weiss waded through a world of blood and gore, doing all she could from her position to survive, several times she had stumbled and was only saved from the unforgiving ground by Commander Bly, who had needed her help staying up right as well. The two fought on as their numbers dwindled, soon the men were doing all they could to keep the raging sea of enemies at bay, many going back to back with their nearest ally, fending off attacks and killing when they could, Only blake continued to move among the enemy, falling into an almost possessed state as she moved between Faunus, stabbing, slashing, deflecting and parrying all the while engaging Adam when she could.

"Keep fighting men!" the Centurion roared, still dealing death even as an enemy spear shot through his stomach, with a snarl he cleaved the man from shoulder to hip, letting out a cry of pain as another spear pierced through his calf, forcing him to a knee as he pulled the spear from his stomach and shoved it into his attackers chest, "Keep fighting!" he called as two of his juniors dragged him back to their group as blood dripped from his lips, "keep fighting…" he trailed off as they set him down by Weiss, who was leaning against the commander as a private brought his war horn to his lips once more, blowing three sharp notes from it.

"BNNNT! BNNNNT! BNNNT!"

"Can it with the Horn Higgins! And help us fight!" a corporal snapped, slamming his shield into a Mouse Faunus, sending it back into its allies spear.

"What if the horns alerting friendly forces huh?" Higgs argued, blocking a sword strike from his friends blind side and skewering the assailant through the chest.

"Then I'll kiss you full on the mouth when they get here, until then SHUT UP!" he snapped, going back to back with the private as the man raised the horn to his lips once more and sounding those same three notes, and receiving several horns to the South, all sounding off in chorus.

Higgs and the Corporal looked shocked as the white fang stopped their attack as the horns sounded once more.

"Century!" Weiss called, "to me!"

The men quickly withdrew from battle and surrounded Weiss, shields and weapons ready as the white fang turned to the South.

"FOR ATLAS!" The war cry came as a line of horses burst through the tree line, Atlesian Guards and Legionnaires charged onto the battlefield with spears leveled, at their head was Sir Arc, his eyes alight with righteous fury as he leveled Crocea Mors, pointing at their enemy, sitting in front of him was Roran, wearing a helmet that was much too big for him and carrying a small dagger like a sword.

"CHARGE!" he roared as they slammed into the enemy's lines, horses trampling men under foot, spears impaling infantry men as they attempted to move out of the way of the cavalry charge. Men crying and horses shrieking as they were brought down by arrows and javelins, but still the charge continued, and then another cry came up from behind the riders and foot soldiers charged after them, joining the fray With Jora the Bull and Matthias at their forefront, Jora swung the large Warhammer in his hands; crushing chest plates and caving in helmets with each swing of his weapon, Matthias was right beside him, his old Iron blade gl

The soldiers of Mistral rode alongside Jaune, dismounting immediately after breaking the enemy line, the four were fighting in sync, movements like a choreographed dance of blocking, defending, and attacking.

The white fang were now scattered, trying in vain to re-establish their lines to push the enemy back, only for their efforts to be ruined as Jaune continued on his rampage to Weiss.

"I can't believe it." Weiss whispered, staggering slightly to be steadied by Blake on her right side as a force of twenty-five riders approached them, scattering enemy soldiers as they went.

"Believe it," Blake said, a rare smile gracing her features as Ren jumped from his horse, Lin-Chu following him shortly, firing off arrow after arrow against attacking soldiers.

"Weiss!" Ren called worriedly, running towards them.

"See to the men." Weiss said.

"Weiss please-"

"That's an order Ren!" she snapped, the healer hesitated before he turned to the commander, who quickly waved him off to the Centurion, who was lying in the muck with Higgs and the Corporal attempting to stop his bleeding.

"Well met Princess." Lin said, giving her a small dip of the head as their team set up a perimeter around her, "maybe an inappropriate greeting considering the circumstances."

Weiss just gave a dry chuckle, "they're improving." she said as she watched the battle. "Someone give me a horse."

"Ma'am?" Lin asked in surprise.

"We still have close to fifteen men," Weiss started, "and with the twenty-five you brought with you, we can launch an attack on their flank."

Lin blinked, then looked at Ren who shrugged helplessly, "then by all means princess, take my Horse."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Adam was seething, first he was denied the pleasure of killing the Schnee by his former lover and right hand warrior, then during his fight with said lover his men were attacked from the south by a force lead by a Valesian Knight, and now they were being attacked not only from the South, but also from their Eastern Flank by a small group of warriors led by a now mounted Weiss Schnee.

"Adam! We have to fall back!" his lieutenant called, "our lines are broken! They're pressing the attack!"

"If we fall back we'll never get another chance to kill this Schnee!" Adam snarled.

"And if we don't then we all die! What's worth more? Our men or this bitch!?"

Adam glared across the battlefield to the Princess, who was currently striking down his men with precise attack, surrounded by not only foot soldiers, but cavalry as well.

"Fall back." he growled, "give the order to fall back!"

The lieutenant nodded and started backing up, pulling a horn from his side and letting out a single low blow, soon their men were retreating North.

"We fall back to Castle Utgard," Adam said as he and the lieutenant fell back ,'with luck we could-"

A scream of pure terror tore through the clearing from the north, followed by the howl of ravenous wolves, before Adams very eyes monstrous half men half wolf hybrids were charging into the clearing, tearing his men apart with razor sharp claws and knife like teeth.

The Branwen tribe had entered the fray.

"Kill them!" a short haired woman called out as she entered the clearing, her form changing into one of the monstrous wolves before diving into a group of cowering Faunus with a sick glee.

"Fall back to the west!" Adam called urgently, "retreat!"

"Adam! Watch out!" the lieutenant shouted, pushing him out of the way as one of the wolves lunged.

"Cordaire!" Adam shouted as the jaws clamped shut around the muscular mans shoulder, shaking him violently as the lieutenant pulled a dagger, stabbing it repeatedly in the side of the neck.

"RUN!" Cordiare snarled, "RUN!"

For the first time in Adams life, his nerves failed him and he took off running, ignoring the screams and cries of the dying and stumbling over the dead in a mad dash to the tree line, many of his warriors at his side.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"Halt!" Jaune called to his riders as they watched their enemies retreat with the Branwen tribe Wolves at their heel. Behind them the fighting died down as the remaining white fang surrendered, falling to their knee's with their hands held high as the rain let up, turning into a fine mist,"Secure the prisoners." he ordered some of the men As Weisses small retinue limped towards them, only Blake seemed to be completely uninjured save for a scratch over her left eye, she rode alongside Weiss on a black stallion, "Princess Schnee!" he hailed her, urging his horse forward to her side, his eyes widening at the state of her armor, now caked in mud and gore, several portions of it were rent open, "you're injured."

"I'm fine." she said tersely, "my injuries can wait," she looked to the men behind Jaune, "those of you with Medical knowledge go assist our wounded!"

"Yes ma'am." several chorused, riding to where Ren was.

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing this?" Jaune asked Weiss quietly, "you know how dangerous it is to leave the castle-"

"You were unconscious every single time I went to see you Sir Arc, you were also injured, still are judging from the blood trailing out of your nostril." she said, making his hand come up quickly, her eyes narrowed as she noticed roran, "and you also brought a child onto the battlefield."

"He wouldn't take no for an answer." jaune muttered, "and i'm fine, no matter what Ren says."

"Indeed." she said, amusement tinging her voice. "Roran, how are you?"

"I'm fine…" he whispered, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Incoming." Lin said, pulling an arrow from his quiver as he watched several wolves approach them.

"Hold your fire." Weiss ordered, turning her horse towards them, "if they wanted us dead they would've simply attacked." she rode forward as one of the wolves transformed, turning back into the short haired woman, fully nude with blood soaking the front of her chin and chest.

"Princess Schnee." she greeted with a demure smile, canines peaking out from her blood stained lips, "my name is Vernal, second hand to Chieftain Branwen."

"I thank you for your help today Vernal," Weiss said, bowing her head to the woman, both to honor her and to avert her eyes from the woman's nudity, "without you, i daresay we would have had much more casualties."

"I did not order my people into battle for you." she said, "the mongrels were retreating North, had I simply let them continue then they would have stumbled onto the tribe, and the safety of the tribe comes first."

"But through your action of protecting your tribe, you also assisted us in this victory." Weiss said, "and for that, I thank you."

Vernal chuckled, "and I thank you for showing us such a spectacle." she said, "never before have I seen feral fighting such as that, and most of my tribe can turn to wolves."

"That fightin' cost many a man their lives." Matthias rumbled, walking up beside Jora, who was pressing a strip of cloth to a gash on his arm, "sixty men rode out of town this mornin, fewer then ten of the originals are left alive."

"Then those ten should be counted as the best among you," Vernal countered, "they survived a battle designed in every conceivable way to wipe them out, and yet they still survive."

Matthias grunted, but said nothing.

"now, " weiss started, bringing her eyes back up to meet Vernal's, "we originally came out with the intent to speak with your Chieftain, in hopes of procuring peace."

Vernal raised an eyebrow, looking to her wolves, then back to Weiss, "I believe, after today, she'd be willing to listen." she said with a grin, "however, I doubt she'd be willing to allow you within a hundred yards of our camp with this many warriors."

"Then I ask that myself and Sir Arc are allowed to continue forward." she said, "along with our Healer Lie Ren and my Hand Maiden Blake."

Vernal mulled it over before nodding, "I believe that will be acceptable."

Weiss nodded and turned to Jora, "I leave you and Matthias in charge of our forces, as well as the prisoners."

"On me honor." Matthias muttered, nodding to Weiss.

"By your command." Jora responded with a large grin.

Weiss looked to the ten men still standing, blood, gore, and mud caked on their once shining armor, eyes tired but satisfied. They all stood at attention as Weiss urged her horse forward.

"You men proved yourselves today." she began, looking at all of them, "I am honored to have fought by your sides today."

"And we were honored to have been lead by you." Higgs said, making the other men nod their heads in agreement.

Weiss smiled, "rest, return to the keep with the others, you've earned it." she looked across the field to where Ren was finishing his treatment of Commander Bly, "Ren!" she called, making the man look up and quickly run over.

"Yes m'lady?" he asked, bowing his head.

"How are the wounded?"

"Most will live." Ren said, "Commander Bly and Centurion Vance are both unconscious, but with a little luck they'll pull through."

"Centurion Vance?" Roran asked worriedly. Weiss looked to the young boy, sympathy flashing in her eyes.

"yes...Centurion Vance." Ren said quietly,

Before anyone could move, Roran had jumped from Jaune's horse and ran towards the injured, "DAD!" he shouted as he ran.

"Matthias-" Weiss started.

"On it m'lady." he muttered, limping after the boy.

Weiss sighed, looking down for a few seconds before turning back to Ren, "Ren, you will accompany us to the camp."

"Yes m'lady…" Ren mumbled, Blake held a hand out to him and helped him onto the back of her horse.

Weiss looked at Vernal and gave a nod, "lead us on."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Jacques Schnee sat atop his throne, glaring at the wall across from him as Captain Bale delivered the news, "and you're saying these men just...followed the Valesian?"

"Yes your majesty." Captain Bale said from his position in front of the king, Henry Merrigold stood beside him, looking anywhere but the king, "he called them to arms, and rode out instantly, in town he rallied a few more, not many mind you. But enough."

Jacques slowly stood up, walking towards a window, "have you heard anything else?"

"Nothing sir." Bale said truthfully, "none have returned yet...but we can assume the worse."

"Assume the worse." he mused, "maybe…" he turned to look at them, "order the legions back to the keep, if my daughter has lost the fight, then we can expect an attack."

"Your majesty, if I may-" Bale started.

"You may not, captain Bale." he growled, "dismissed."

The two bowed and turned, walking out of the chambers, "you were supposed to go with them Merrigold." Bale muttered to the young man. "I thought you had."

"Commander Bly refused to place me in the retinue when he found out Princess Schnee's Beast was going with her." Henry said, "said he'd rather lose her than me."

"That man is a fool, who's corpse i look forward to see." Bale growled.

"What do you we do now?" Henry asked.

"We bring the legions back into the keep." Bale responded, "and we wait, if by Nightfall no one returns then we know…"

"Will we move tonight?" Henry asked quietly.

"No. if they don't return by nightfall we inform the King that his daughter fell in battle,"

"And if she hasn't?"

"Then we deal with her." Bale said darkly, "but nothing further then that, until we get men closer to Whitley at Castle Black and truly get this ceasefire solidified we can't afford to act. If he escapes then that leaves a figure for the few loyalists to rally behind."

"Understood."

"Until then, you'll be acting captain of the guard, do try and put together a good force, when everything begins I want to make sure we have the upperhand, understood?"

"Understood."


End file.
